Avatar: los cuatro maestros
by waterkid72
Summary: en un mundo sin maestros, sin espiritualidad, cuatro chicos se sumergen a una aventura que cambiara sus vidas por siempre. ellos son los ultimos maestros en el mundo.
1. El joven maestro agua

CAPITULO UNO

El joven maestro agua.

Que extraño es este mundo. Justo cuando piensas que sabes todo, te das cuenta que falta mucho mas para ver. El destino puede ser muy gracioso, cierto? Puede ser inusual, diferente.

Durante siglos, las cuatro naciones, las tribus agua, el reino tierra, la nación del fuego y los nómadas del aire han convivido entre guerra y sangre. Crear nuestra historia ha requerido mas sacrificios de los que alguna v es nos imaginamos. Pero crear un nuevo futuro con nuestras propias manos nunca seria fácil, ya que fuimos nosotros mismos, los que nos condenamos ha vivir mas dolor de lo que debíamos cargara sobre nuestros cuerpos. Y nuestra carne tuvo que pagar un precio.

Las leyendas antiguas hablaban del antiguo balance que existía en nuestro mundo. De cómo los espiritus sostenían el equilibrio en el mundo, y no tan solo el nuestro, sino el espiritual. Hablan las odiseas pasadas, de aquellos valientes guerreros. Los maestros de la luna, los fuertes de la tierra, los guerreros del sol y los pacificadores del viento. Hombres y mujeres que luchaban por sus naciones, que protegían sus fronteras y que guardaban el honor como un tesoro. Y de los labios de las crónicas antiguas, se oyen las historias de aquellos valientes seres, de los Avatares, y de su lucha por mantener un balance en el mundo.

En aquellos días había sacrificio, había sangre y sudor. Y los corazones de muchos valientes mantenían su espiritualidad como la joya de sus corazones. Y las cosas como el amor, y la unidad, eran las metas que se buscaban lograr. Donde los maestros se esmeraban por sus artes de control, algo que ahora no existía. Ni siquiera creíamos mas en el control. Nuestra espiritualidad la desplazo la razón. Pero antes, antes era un mundo de esperanza, donde había un sol de oportunidad y una luna como guía en la oscuridad. Pero en mis días, esto solo era algo muy lejano, solo era una leyenda, de algo ya pasado.

---------------

Yo creci en la Tribu Agua del norte. Uno de lus lugares mas remotos del planeta. Nuestra Tribu dejo de ser un iceberg en el océano. Ahora np era mas que escarcha sobres las piedras, derritiéndose bajo el sol. Sin registro de nuestra historia, con nuestra cultura deshaciéndose en medio del mar, sin nadie que la rescate, nos estábamos desvaneciendo en las sombras del olvido.

Mi nombre es Kinto. El ultimo joven de mi Tribu. Fui el ultimo en nacer por mas de 16 años. En mi aldea, todos sabían que yo no tenia futuro. Que me desvanecería junto con ellos. Asi que mi padre lucho en las minas del Reino Tierra. Era un trabajo duro, amargo y peligroso. Pero su sacrificio me abrió puertas en este mundo. Seis mese después de su partida deje mi aldea y me dirigi al la capital del Reino Tierra, la ciudad invencible, la ciudad de Yunzhe, la antes llamada Ba Sing Se.

Mi padre tenia un amigo de la infancia en la ciudad. Sin embargo el era del Reino Tierra, no de mi Tribu. Esto nunca fue problemas en su amistad. Eran como hermanos y por eso lo llamaba yo tio. El me recibió en su casa, en las partes bajas de la ciudad. Aunque era un barrio pobre, era hermoso, lleno de arboles y los vecinos eran entre si una comunidad.

Mi nuevo colegio era algo extraño para mi. Jamas se compararía con las enseñanzas que obtenía en el "igloo de la enseñanza" (que por cierto si era un igloo), donde los ancianos nos enseñaban matematicas, literatura, historia y todo lo necesario para ser alguien culto.

Me sentía raro en mi nuevo centro de enseñanza, pero pronto me hize amigo de una hermosa joven. Su nombre era Zula. Y me fascino desde el principio. Ella era de la nación del fuego.

_Un mes después…_

Mi aventura comenzaría a un mes de mi llegada. Bien me acuerdo del dia en que llegue a Yunzhe. La radio del taxista reportaba, "Dias de lluvia y muchas precipitaciones se darán a conocer en los próximos días, lleven sus abrigos y paraguas!" La luna llena iluminaba con su delicado brillo los muros antiguos de la ciudad. La ciudad fue amurallada hace mil años. Pero con los siglos sus muros desaparecieron, junto con su titulo de ciudad impenetrable. Aun asi los muros derribados creaban una vista esplendida.

Ahora treinta días después me estaba sofocando. Parece que las fuertes lluvian cesaban y el calor comenzaba a apoderarse de la ciudad. Tanto desorden climatico por causa de la industrialización. Extrañaba casa.

Estaba atardeciendo y decidi ir a dar una caminata a un parque cercano. Era un lugar solitario, muy hermoso. Me gustaba ir a meditar en aquel bellísimo lugar. Era como mi santuario de tranquilidad, donde mi alma y yo mismo podiamos convivir un tiempo juntos. Escondido por la frondosidad de algunos arboles, se encontraba una fuente de agua. Era redonda y algo pequeña. Era como un altar, donde vivian todo tipo de coloridos peces que hacían del agua un arco iris. Pero la gente ya no alimentaba a los peces y con el pasar de los días murieron. Eso le quito lo mistico a ese altar. Sin embargo todavía iba a aquel lugar para pensar. No recuerdo mucho, pero de lo que alcanzo a descifrar, se que me tumbe en el pasto y me quede mirando al cielo, perdiéndome como un niño en la mirada de las nubes. Al poco tiempo me quede dormido.

_Kinto__kinto__, he venido por tu cara_

Tuve una pesadilla. Todo era negro y solo oia la misma frase y la tétrica voz. Desperte en un grito. Ya era de noche y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el sudor de mi piel. Me levante y de pronto me di cuenta que algo andaba mal. El agua…. El agua de la fuente estaba congelada. Me asuste y Sali de ahí lo mas rápido que mis piernas pudieron arrastrarme.

Ya en casa me meti a mi cuarto. Me sente a la orilla de mi cama, estaba muy nervioso. Que había pasado en el parque? Como era posible que el agua se haya congelado? Estaban en medio de una onda de calor, no era científicamente posible. Pense en todas las posibilidades, pero ninguna de estas fue lógica. Y ese era mi problema, era demasiado lógico.

Sali de mi cuarto y me dirigi al baño. Me comenze a lavar la cara con agua. Me decía en mi mente que lo que había visto no era nada, que solo era una estúpida ilusión. Pero era inútil.

-Basta! – grite enojado, pero ni siquiera sabia contra quien podría estar enojado.

Cuando grite, agite mis manos y algo insolito paso. El agua que descendia hasta el lavamanos se congelo. Al mirar esto, en un ataque de pánico me estrelle de espaldas al la puerta. Tantee la manecilla, abri la puerta sin dejar de fijar mis ojos al hielo. Cuando hubo espacio suficiente para salir, deje la habitación y cerre de un portazo. Cuando me volvi a encerrar en mi cuarto, temblaba.

Paso una hora. No dejaba de caminar en círculos analizando la situación. _Que__ rayos estaba pasando_

De repente me acorde de haber oído algo en la clase de literatura. Algo sobre las leyendas de control. Me meti a la silla frente a mi computadora y busque en internet con la palabra clave: "avatar".

El resultado fue una gran cantidad de basuar de cómo poner avatares en foros o cosas parecidas. Busque y busque. Nada. Estaba frustrado. Luego se me ocurrió probar con algo distinto. Introduje la frase: "disciplinas de control."

Fueron pocos los resultados, pero entre en una pagina web, Un sitio ´que estaba a punto de cerrar por las pocas visitas que recibia. La pagina principal decía algo asi:

_En los días pasados, existía u n solo poder dividió en cuatro sub-poderes: agua, tierra, fuego y aire control… __bla__bla__… considerada leyenda, en lo personal lo considero real…_

En la barra lateral habían varios botones. El primero decía: "_agua control"._ Di doble click, y en la nueva pagina apareció la imagen de un manuscrito con dibujos de un hombre manipulando el agua. El párrafo de abajo, que por cierto era muy corto, decía:

_Agua control, habilidad de manipular el agua, de manera liquida, gaseosa y solida. Los maestros agua eran __pacificos__ guerreros. Su fuente de poder era la luna. _

Leia entre dientes, hasta que lei _luna._ El dia que llegue a la capital del reino, sentí algo raro. Como una fuerte y fría sensación, una energía recorriendo mi sangre. La misma que sentía ahora. Y el agua congelada, mas la luna, parecía demasidad coincidencia. Sin embargo abri mi mente. Lo que vi en el baño no era magia, había sido real y **habia**** sido yo**

Si esta pagina web decía la verdad, entonces yo era un maestro, un maestro agua. Me acerque a la ventana de la casa. Aun con el terrible calor, el rocio se deslizaba por el cristal. Mira arriba, la luna llena brillaba sobre mi cara. Sentía su fuerza, su energía. Luego mire al agua en mi ventana. Saque la mano y la coloque encima de las gotas, pero sin tocarlas. Me concentre lo mas que pude. Y como si tuviesen vida propia, las gotas se elevaron hasta llegar a mi mano. La me ti de nuevo. Con mi mano a centímetros de mi cara, el agua se movia entre mis dedos. Finalmente respire profundo, cerre los ojos y me imagine que el agua se tornaba hielo. El crujiente sonido fui mi señal y abri los parpados. Como si fueran una especie de guante, todos mis dedos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa hielo.

Sin dejar de mirar mi mano, como si pudiera haber aun mas sorpresas, me senté frente a mi PC. El pergamino tenia excelentes dibujos de un hombre manipulando el agua en forma de látigos que resultaban sumamente elegantes.

Luego mire mi mano. Aprete mis dedos contra mi pulgar varias veces. Al chocar hielo con hielo dejaba salir un suave chillido. Como si supiera que estuviera haciendo estire mi mano horizontalmente y con mucha fuerza. El hielo salió despedido y los cinco dardos de hielo se incrustaron en la puerta del cuarto.

Desde ese instante supe que mi vida no seria la misma. Que mi destino era otro del que yo imagine. En un mundo sin maestro, sin espiritualidad, sin control, yo fui bendecido con este don, y habia una razón. Nada seria igual, desde que supe que era un joven maestro agua.


	2. La encomienda

Zula era tan hermosa. Sus ojos dorados me hacían divagar. Me hacían sentir volar. Ella y yo habíamos sembrado una gran amistad. Fue tan rápido desde que nos conocimos hasta que ella comenzó a confiarme las cosas mas secretas. Ella me decía que había algo en mi, algo que le inspiraba confianza. Y aunque ella estaba consciente del riesgo de confiar en alguien tan rápido, me abria las puerta de sus secretos. Ahora era mi turno.

Yo estaba sentado en la fuente donde se congelo el agua la noche anterior. Aunque en el fondo tenia miedo que ella creyera que soy una especie de fenómeno, había algo en mi que me obligaba a decírselo. Y puedo asegurara que era mas que amistad.

Poco después de diez minutos desde que llegue a mi lugar favorito en aquel parque, llego Zula.

-Hola.- me saludo ella con una sonrisa. Rápidamente se sento a mi lado.

-Oye, espero que no te molestes al haberte traido aquí de una manera tan misteriosa.

-Molestarme, yo?- dejo salir una ligera risita. –Tontito, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Si me trajiste aquí es por algo. Además es un lugar bellísimo.

-Sí, lo es. – la verdad era que no hallaba que decirle, mejor dicho como explicarle lo que pasaba.

-Está bien,- continúo ella con un tono de curiosidad. –Estoy lista para lo que sea, asi que escúpelo.

-Oye, tu eres mi amiga, cierto? –me puse en pie y me acerque a un árbol y descanse mi mano en la corteza.

-Si esto es porque desconfias de mi, me puedo ir, solo tienes que pedírmelo.- replico molesta.

-No. No es eso Zula. Tu amistad es importante para mi,- me voltee hacia ella y acomode mi espalda sobre el tronco. –Es solo que….

-Es solo que?!- Ella se notaba muy molesta. No la podía ver a los ojos. A veces detesto ser tan timido.

Deje salir un suspiro muy profundo. Me deje caer al suelo y enrolle mis brazos alrededor de las piernas, apretándolas contra mi pecho. Y ella noto entonces que algo no andaba bien. Se acerco lentamente y se hinco a mi lado. Y de la nada me dio un suave abrazo.

-Confía en mí.- su voz cálida era como un seductor susurro.

Me libere de sus brazos y me puse en pie. Ella se acomodo en el suelo con las piernas entre cruzadas. –Esta bien.

Me coloque frente al estanque. De nuevo pude sentir como mi chi comenzaba a fluir por mi cuerpo. Lentamente levante un tentáculo de agua, hasta que este se dividió de la demás. Comenze a moverla por toda el area, haciéndola flotar y hundirse, estirarse y hacerse bola. Finalmente, la lance hacia unos arbustos. El cuerpo de agua se dividió en miles de gotas, que salpicaron las hojas.

Cuando me dirigi a Zula, esta estaba boquiabierta.

-No puedo creerlo… pero como rayos hiciste eso?! – ella se quedo pensativa por un instante. Súbitamente se puso de piue en un salto y se coloco frente a mi, obseravndome justo a los ojos, amenazante. –Esto no es una clase de juego, cierto?

-Una clase de juego?! Dime algo chica genio, como rayos podría ser esto una ilusión?- saque un poco de agua de la fuente y la hice bola en mi mano. Frente a sus ojos la hice hielo. –A ver?

Zula tomo el hielo con ambas manos. Lo miraba como si fuera alguna especie de descubrimiento asombroso. Lo miraba como si creyera que todo esto solo era un sueño. Lo coloco de nuevo en mi mano y se sento en la orilla de la fuenta.

-Esta bien, te creo.- mientras hablaba, era tan evidente que seguía atónita, como si trtara de digerir lo que acababa de ver, pero no hallaba como. –Pero tienes mucho que explicar.

Le conte todo. Sobre el sueño, la fuente, el agua congelada del baño, la pagina web. En fin, todo. Cada minimo detalle, no deje pasar nada por alto.

-Entonces, las leyendas sobre las artes de control, no eran leyendas. Fueron verdad. – dijo ella, ahora mas serena.

-Eso parece Zula. Bueno yo soy la prueba viva que de alguna manera u otra, parte de esas leyendas son de verdad. No son mitos después de todo.

-Pero ahora,- me coloco una mano sobre el hombro. –Que piensas hacer?

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, tienes un don Kinto. Un don envidiable, un don que al parecer nadie en el mundo tiene. Debes de ocuparlo para algo bueno. No creo que sea coincidencia haber obtenido este poder.

-Lo se Zula. Pero para que podría usarlo? Como podría cambiar el mundo un solo chico de dieciséis años? Como podría yo usar esto para el bien? Todo es tan confuso. –me sentía frustrado.

-Al menos desearía yo tener un don asi.- dijo ella algo desilusionada. –Por lo menos tu tienes una esperanza de ser alguien. Yo estoy condenada a no salir jamás de la ciudad. No voy bien en mis notas y para el colmo mis padres ya me dijeron que al graduarme no son capaces de pagarme estudios universitarios.

-Bueno, no pudo ayudarte en eso ultimo, pero tal ves pueda ayudarte en lo primero.

Ella volteo su cabeza para verme. –Como?

Le sonreí con una mueca picaresca. – Ven conmigo.

---------------

Ya en mi casa, lleve a Zula al patio trasero. EL lugar era deprimente, no tenia ni siquiera una sola planta, excepto por unos cuantas hierbas y pasto del suelo, y eso lo hacia el lugar perfecto. Zula todavía no entendía porque la había traido hasta aca.

-Esta bien Kinto, es hora de una explicación, que hacemos aquí?- exigió ella.

-Bueno, sucede que este es el lugar perfecto para intentar _tu_ arte de control.

-Agua control, en un patio trasero mas pequeño que una cajita de fosforos, y… o sea, porfavor! Mira a tu alrededor! –ella señalo las plantas secas del suelo. –Ni siquiera hay arboles solo estos helechos secos.

-Ya te dije, este es el lugar perfecto.

-A veces pienso que tienes el cerebro tan seco como estas plantas.-suspiro. –Esta bien Sifu Kinto, empecemos mis lecciones de agua control.

-Ayyy chiquilla… Estas segura que soy yo el del cerebro seco??- le tome su pelo en sus manos y se lo revolví.

-Porque dices eso?- pregunto mientras se ordenaba su cabello.

-Bueno, refréscame la memoria. De que nación eres??

-Que clase de pregunta es esa?- de nuevo molesta, las chicas de la nación del fuego son siempre cabezas calientes! –Tu bien sabes que soy de la nación del fuego.

-Que dijiste??

-Dije que soy de la nación del.. –Zula sonrio penosamente y se rasco la cabeza.

-Si tu eres de la nación del fuego, tu elemento _es el fuego_

-Esta bien lo siento! Solo es que detesto que siempre tengas la razón.

-Bueno, no me puedas culpar de ser tan perfecto. – dije en un tono altanero, pero claramente bromeaba.

Sin embargo no me salve de un puñetazo en el hombro. –Esta bien, me lo merezco.

-Esta bien, olvidalo. Ahora concentrémonos en esto. Tu dices que podría controlar el fuego, pero como se supone que lo haga. Que sea de la nación del fuego, no me hace maestra.

-Lo se, pero no ha habido un maestro agua en un milenio. No hay registros de nuestra historia, y lo que hay se considera una leyenda, como las ciudades de hielo.

-Tienes razón Kinto, pero no es lo mismo. Tu no pediste esto, a ti te lo dieron.

-Y que hay de malo en pedir. –Me acerque a ella y le levante la barbilla para que sus ojos se unieran a los mios. –Si no pides, nunca te darán. Al menos no lo que tu quieres. Hace unos días, yo creía que esto era una leyenda, un tonto mito. Pero ahora se que es real, y puede serlo para ti también.

-Tu crees.- en ese momento la sentí frágil por primera vez.

-Si.- respondi con un guiño. –Vamos.

Ella y yo nos sentamos en el suelo, frente al otro, con las piernas entrecruzadas. Le dije que cerrara los ojos. La verdad era que no tenia idea de lo que hacia. Pero deduje que si la luna era la fuente de poder de los maestros agua, el sol lo seria d los maestros fuego. Aunque tengo que reconocer que fue estúpido no consultar la pagina web. Sin embargo ya estaba ahí y no podía dar un paso atrás. _Solo espero ser bueno calculando en estas cosas y no como lo soy en __matematicas.-_pense.

Me sentia como cuando los niños juegan al doctor. No sabia que hacer, pero quería intentarlo, como si de verdad pudiera. Sabia que ponía en riesgo a alguien a quien yo quería, pero mi mente me decía que en la vida se debían tomar riesgos. Asimismo mi corazón me decía que a veces ,los riesgos debían evitarse cuando conllevaban arriesgar a algo que tu aprecias demasiado.

Tal ves fue mi propia ignorancia, o la confusión que me atormentaba en la mente la que me bloqueo a mi mismo, y por consecuencia, no pude ayudarla a ella. Como podía ayudara alguien a desbloquearse, si yo mismo todavía estaba encerrado? Al recordar esto, me hace pensar lo mucho que se tienen que sufrir para aprender. Aunque las consecuencias no fueron desastrosa, mucho menos fatales, aunque si insatisfactorias, es como una ligera hojeada, a un libro que no se debe leer.

-Siente la luz del sol, siente como la sangre de tu cuerpo se calienta. Piensa en el fuego, en su poder, en su luz. Sientelo en la punta de tus dedos, en la superficie de tu piel. Dejalo fluir, dejalo crecer, dejalo salir….

Paso una hora y nada paso.

-Kinto,- Zula todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados. –Esto no funciona.

-Zula solo concentrate, se que lo lograras.

-No, no lo hare.

-Vamos Zula, esto funciona, tu eres la que no funciona. Relajate liberate.

-Kinto, de veras….

-Zula, por favor, tan solo….

-Suficiente!

Zula se levanto enfurecida. Yo todavía estaba sentado pero con los ojos abiertos y viéndola a ella. Zula estaba enfurecida, su cara estaba roja y tenia lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

-Tu eres un idiota. Tu sabes que no funcionara, pero aun asi continuas en tu juego. Me diste falsas esperanzas.

-Pero…

-Me engañaste!- interrumpio ella de un golpe. –Me hiciste creer algo que no será jamás, confie en ti.- yo no sabia que decir, y ella solo se detuvo para cerrar los ojos y dejar que las lagrimas fluyeran. –Nunca debi decir que eras mi amigo.

Zula salió del patio y no tardo mas en salir de la casa. Yo solo pude quedarme ahí, sin emoción. La verdad que no sabia que hacer. Yo nunca quise lastimarla. El viento comenzó a arrastrar pequeñas porciones de ceniza al aire.

--------------

Tres horas después

Mi tio me llamo esa noche. Entre a su cuarto. El viejo estaba sentado en el cuarto, mirando a través de la ventana, hacia los cielos.

-Escuchame bien sobrino mio.

-Pero, que pasa?

-No hagas pregunta, solo escucha. Debes de buscar a los otros maestros. Tienes que encontrar a los tres maestros restantes, solo asi podras consumar esta batalla. Sobrino mio, se que hayaras al forma de terminar esta guerra pues en ti esta la capacidad de devolverle el balance al mundo.


	3. La maestra del fuego control

La maestra del fuego control

Zula no sabia porque lloraba. Ósea, porque llorar? Ella sabia que Kinto solo deseaba ayudarla. Que solo deseaba hacerla feliz. Tal vez era el, tal vez ella. O tal vez todo esto solo era una estupidez. Como todo lo que hacia. Aunque cuando estaban meditando, algo raro ocurrió. Zula pudo sentir una energía que vibraba sobre todo su cuerpo.

Es que cada respiro, cada vez que inhalaba, ella podía sentir como una inmensa energía recorría sus pulmones, sus venas, sus brazos, sus manos… era como una ola, una ola de fuego que la comenzaba a cubrir y a llena r de energía. Pero justo cuando ella creía que lo podía lograr, sentía como si se desinflara por dentro. Era como si todo se desvaneciera.

Desde que había sido una niña, nada había sido fácil para Zula. Su padre murió cuando ella nació, poco después. Mas bien, nunca supo la causa. Nadie había querido revelarle lo que había pasado. Vivir sin un padre había sido muy difícil. La única familia que ella conocía, era su madre. Pero su madre no es lo que se pueda llamar un abrigo. Ella dejaba que el frio de el dolor, el frio de la soledad, el frio de la humillación congelara sus huesos y la cubriera lentamente hasta ahogarla. Es que desde chica, ella aprendió a vivir sola y resguardase ella misma. De noche, no había nadie que la arrullara. De dia no había nadie que le ofreciera un abrazo. Estaba ella sola. Ella sola contra el mundo. Su propia carácter, el hecho de ser una chica independiente y feroz, la hacia ver como un fenómeno ante los ojos de sus iguales. Por eso ella no poseía amigos. No había nadie en toda la tierra que de verdad velara por ella, que se preocupara por su bienestar.

Su madre vivía cubriendo sus miserables vidas, dándole su cuerpo a otros. Pero Zula estaría dispuesto a darle algo de crédito, si por lo menos ella lo hiciera con sacrificio, que fuera por ella. Pero no era asi. Lo hacia por su propio placer. Ni siquiera comprendía porque su madre pagaba sus estudios y le daba de comer. Ya que no le daba lo que mas necesitaba. Ella necesitaba amor. Un corazón que le brindara calor al suyo. Su propia madre, la trataba como una esclava. La humillaba y la insultaba. Asi que Zula se crio en la calle, huyendo de su madre. Solo regresaba a su cuarto cuando ella no daba presencia en su casa o de noche.

Zula se levanto de la cama y se sento a la orilla. Con la muñeca se quito las lagrimas de las mejillas. Lo ironico de todo esto es que la única persona que de verdad se preocupaba por ella, su mejor amigo, era al que ella había lastimado. Zula sabia que el corazón de Kinto era una joya. Pero una muy frágil. Una que se podia lastimar con mucha facilidad. Y aunque no eran compatibles en cientos de cosas, el era el único que se ponía en su lugar. Incluso sin haber saboreado una migaja de lo que ella se tragaba de diario, Kinto la comprendía, se ponía en su nivel. Su vida había sido muy diferente. El tenia una familia. Un padre que lo amaba, una madre que lo escuchaba. Pero aun asi, cuando los demás le cerraban las puertas el se las abria. Yo se las abria. Y el dolor de ella se incrustaba en mi carne volviéndose mi dolor.

------------------

Zula comio un poco de pan y queso. Oscurecia ya. Toda la tarde ella había estado analizando lo que había pasado ese dia, mas temprano. Todo lo que Kinto le había dicho había resultado ser verdad. Una gran verdad. Ella sentía el poder, la energía todavía corriendo. Ese fuego que explotaba en lo mas profundo de su ser. Podria ser posible? Podría ser ella una maestra del fuego control?

Se oia una fantasia mas. Pero si era verdad… si ella era destinada a ser maestra… su mente le decía que no, pero su alma le instaba a dar un intento mas. Perdería la oportunidad de una vida, por su cobradia? NO!!!!!!!

Ella era mas fuerte. Había crecido para sobrevivir. Y su esencia era la lucha. Lo sentía en los latidos de su corazon. Sentía el espíritu de una guerrera que se levantaba a pelear. Lo sentía tan fuerte como el sol en mediodía.

Zula se levanto de un salto del suelo. Tomo su cabello y formo una cola que luego amarro asi misma en un moño, asi tendría mas facilidad de movimiento. Tomo las cinta de sus tennis y los amarro fuerte. Enrollo la manga de su camiseta hasta que etas llegaron a sus hombros… estaba lista. El edificio de cuatro pisos donde vivía, era un complejo de apartamentos muy pequeños y para gente de clase muy baja. Ella y su madre vivian en el cuarto piso, asi que arriba de ella solo había techo, el cual era plano, completamente. Perfecto para lo que ella quería hacer.

Zula se metió al cuarto de su madre, el olor que supuraba el lugar era terrible. Peste por todas partes. Toallas con sangre de menstruación, condones tirados… en fin era un asco, pero la única ventana que la dejaría subir era esa. Zula saco primero la cabeza por la ventana. Luego la metió y saco una pierna. Bajo su pie hasta apoyarlo en area de la pared que sobresalía. Al ponerlo firme, saco el otro. Su cintura se apretaba contra la orilla de la ventana. Zula decidió avanzar sin pensarlo dos veces. Si se distraía en pensar lo peligroso que era, podía caer. Y si lo hacia no habría que pensar de nuevo!

Ella avanzo hasta que llego a una area donde la ventana ya no podía ser de ayuda. Sus manos tendrían que ocupar los ladrillos salidos para sostenerse. Asi Zula se fue agarrando de la drillo por ladrillo, moviendo la piernas cada aves mas a la derecha. Sus dedos estaban tensionados, sus musculos inflamados por la fuerza que hacia. Sin embargo era pan comido. Creciendo en la calle ella aprendió a pelear, hasta con varones, y aprendió a vencerles. Asi que aunque sus musculos se tensionaban y se llenaban de sudor, era pan comido. Después de unos segundos, Zula llego a la orilla. A la par había un tubo de desague, el cual ocuparía para subir hasta el techo. Sin em bargo la parte sobresaliente de la pared se acababa a medio metro del tubo. Ella tendría que saltar.

Respiro profundo, se mordió el labio y salto. Zula sintió que el alma casi se sale de su cuerpo, cuando su mano al agarrarse del tubo no logro sostenerse. Su cuerpo comenzó a descender rápidamente, pero ella cerro sus piernas y aprisiono al tubo. La friccion fue dolorosa, aunque le salvo el pellejo.

Rapidamante ella escalo hasta que llego a la parte de arriba. No quería ni imaginarse el descenso. Come el tubo no llegaba hasta el suelo, ella tendría que saltar encima de la basura. Al menos la envolvían en bolsas plasticas, asi solo tendría que soportar el olor.

Zula se dirigió la otro extremo del techo. Se sento con las piernas cruzadas y fijo su mirada al horizonte. El sol casi se desvanecía, pero aun asi ella sentía su energía.

Zula se concentro en la luz del sol. Respiraba lento, inhalaba y exhalaba. Su ritmo era pacifico, como si tuviera siglos para lograrlo. Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse. Cada minuto, su respiración la llenaba de mas calor. Su sudor primero era una lamina de agua, una muy fina en su piel. Pero cada respiro lo hacia correr mas y mas. Su camiseta se llenaba de sudor. El liquido salado mojaba su cuello y empapaba la tela. Súbitamente su respiración se hizo mas y mas fuerte. Mas y mas rápida. Ella sentía como la sobrecojia una energía tan poderosa y fuerte. Sentía el calor, sentía la energia, sentía una explosión. Sentía, sentía… sentía fuego! De repente su mente y su cuerpo entraron en extasis. Era como un choque electrico en su columna hasta llegar a sus manos.

Y de la nada, a su alrededor surgió luz. Surgieron llamas, surgió fuego. A su alrededor se encendia con una candente energía cientos de flamas. Rodeandola como una barrera, las famas se erguían del suelo hasta llegar al nivel de su cabeza. Zula, al ver esto, se espanto y se puso en pie. Y como si fueran sus sombra, las flamas se levantaron con ella. Zula no lo podía creer. De tan sorprendida que estaba no se había dado cuenta de que su mano estaba en llamas. De sus dedos salía fuego, pero estos no se quemaban. Era como si el fuego fuera parte de ella.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.


	4. El espiritu de la luna

El espiritu de la luna

Hacia mucho frio. Un frio que cortaba la piel. Pero no era el frio lo que no me dejaba dormir, era sencillamente Zula. Me preocupaba. Y yo la quiera mucho. Era mi mejor amiga, verla sufrir era lo menos yo quería. Me dolia haberla hecho llorar. Bueno ahora se que no fue culpa de mis acciones, pero la culpa que tenia en ese momento era un nudo que me ahogaba la garganta.

Intentaba dormir, me retorcía en la cama, moviéndome de lugar en lugar, dándome vujeltas como trompo. Nada. Todo era inútil. Claramente nada de lo que hiciera me ayudaría a conciliar algo de sueño. Estaba atrapado en mis propios pensamientos. Deje un suspiro en señal que había desistido y sali de mi cuarto.

La cocina, bueno la casa entera era un lugar de silencios. No había ninguna voz, ni la mas minima señal de vida, parte de mi respiración. Mi tio no hacia ni pio, parecía parte de la misma casa, solo un mueble mas. Tenia mucha sed y aunque el frio era terrible decidi tomar agua fría. Tal vez eso calmaría mis nervios y podría concentrarme en dormir, dejando todo lo demás para el siguiente dia. Me asome al refrigerador cuando note algo. Había una suave luz que se reflejaba en la puerta de el refrigerador. Era como la luz de la luna llena al iluminar sobre los objetos. Lo raro era que no había ventana que dejara entra alguna clase de luz en la cocina. Sin embargo decidi ignorarlo.

Seguramente es algún efecto lumínico, con alguan explicación científica que comprenderé.- pensé.

Abri la refigeradora y saque un vaso de vidrio. Verti agua fría de un jarron de metal, hasta que esta llego al borde. Tome el agua de un golpe. Fue muy refrescante. Aunque en realidad no tenia calor. Pero tuve una sensación de relajación. De la nada comencé a oir una poetica voz en mis oídos. No estaba en mi mente, la podía sentir venir de afuera. Decía mi nombre con dulzura. _Chico__ debes de dormir un poco.__- pensé._

Me servi otro vaso y meti el jarron en el refrigerador de vuelta en su lugar. A tomarme el agua iba, cuando de repente vi un reflejo en el cristal. Era algo sublime, era un rostro, un rostro femenino, el rostro de una mujer. No. Era muy joven para ser mujer. Mas bien parecía una chica. Una chica que lucia tener mi edad. Y entonces reaccione. Que hacia esa chica ahí? Ya alarmado deje caer el vaso de agua en el suelo. El cristal estallo en pedazos y el ruido quebradizo se esparcio en eco por toda la casa.

Me di vuelta para enfrentar al intruso. Y ante mi estaba la chica mas hermosa que haya visto jamás. Su aspecto mismo era como la luna. Su cabello parecía de plata. Sus ojos azules casi albergaban al mar. Era muy hermosa, tan hermosa que su presencia, aunque causo pánico en mi en un principio, pronto pude sentir todo mi ser en paz.

Vestia de blanco. Todo en ella era de diferentes tonos de blanco, menos sus ojos marinos. Su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño que luego dejaba caer el resto de la cabellera hacia su lado izquierdo. Sus uñas aprecian estar pintadas de plata y en sus ropas llevaba diversos simbolos, entre ellos reconoci la luna creciente.

Estaba descalza, pero su falda que cubria sus pies disimulaba ese estado.

-Quie… quie… quien eres??- pregunte con cierto nerviosismo.

Ella se acerco un poco mas y levanto su mano poniéndola al nivel de su pecho, con la palma hacia arriba. –Toma mi mano y ven conmigo. Es hora que sepas la verdad de tu destino.- su voz sonaba muy segura y serena, pero al mismo tiempo era refrescante como agua fría.

No se porque no cuestione nada. Bueno no es que me guste hacerlo… pero por favor! Había entrado a mi casa, sin aviso, sin antes haberla visto y me ofrecia la mano para sacarme de allí!! Era una desconocida. No sabia su procedencia. Pero todavia con eso, me deje llevar por la corriente. Tome su mano. Y asi como por arte de magia, aparecimos en la cima de una montaña. No podía ver hacia abajo debido a un saco de niebla que escondia la falda de la montaña.

Arriba no había ni una nube, ni la mas misera estrella. Solo la luna llena llenaba el cielo. Imponente, era el sol de la noche.

Reaccione. Me solte de su mano y le pregunte firmemente. –Quien eres?? Y que es lo quieres de mi persona??

Ella me miraba como si fuera una madre. Como si lo supiera todo. –Yo soy Yue, el espíritu de la luna. Pero en el mundo de los espiritus me conocen como La, la que jala. Soy la contraparte de Tui, el espíritu del océano y tu espíritu guardian.

Retrocedi atonito.

-Guardian??- pregunte con incredulidad. –Que quieres de mi Yue?

-Kinto, - su vos estaba tan colmada de sabiduría y al mismo tiempo un tono maternal. Era inexplicable. –eres solo un chico aun. Pero aun asi fuiste bendecido con un don que pensabas que solo era una leyenda. Una poder que solo podía existir en los mitos y fabulas mas antiguas. Sin embargo tu don no fue dado por pura casualidad. No fue concedido solo para tu bienestar. Los poderes que posees van mas alla de tu propio beneficio. Son tan grandes, que van para el beneficio del mundo.

-El mundo??

-Antes que el mundo cayera en la ruina y la falta de espiritualidad, existían unos maestros conocidos como Avatares. – Al fondo, detrás de ella podía ver muchas visiones. Veía a hombres y mujeres edificar ciudades, terminar guerras y manifestaban poderes que casi eran surreales. –Estos eran los maestros sobre los maestros. Los únicos capaces de controlar los cuatro elementos.

-Ellos eran los encargados de mantener el balance en la naturaleza!- interrumpi con una exclamación.

El espíritu asintió. –Ellos mantenían la paz en el mundo. Cada ves que uno moria, volvia a reencarnar en la siguiente nación del ciclo. El ciclo de los elementos: agua, tierra, fuego y aire. Era necesario que ellos aprendieran a manipular todos los elementos. El poder se divide en cuatro elementos, asi que era necesario que ellos poseyeran control sobre las cuatro partes, para poder tener control sobre el balance natural de las cosas. Sin embargo no eran perfectos. Ellos constantemente pedían la ayuda de los espiritus del naturaleza, para lograr sus cometidos.

-Espiritu de la luna, discúlpeme por interrumpirle, pero porque me dice todo esto? En que me servirá?

Ella se acerco a mi hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros del otro. Ojo por ojo.

-Porque tu eres el Avatar.

El impacto fue como un golpe en la boca del estomago. –QUE!!?? Esto tiene que ser una especia de broma cierto? Como es posible que sea yo el Avatar? El avatar desapareció hace mil años. Las naciones no poseen mas artes de control. No puede ser…-sacudi mi cabeza a los lados negándolo. –Esto no puede ser.

Yue tomo mi mejilla en una de sus mano y me miro directo a los ojos. Su mirada me taladraba.

-No puedes negar tu identidad, tu eres el Avatar, el maestro de los cuatro elementos. Estas aquí por una razón. Es hora que sepas cual será tu primera tarea por el balance del mundo.

Retrocedi de ella negando con la cara y al mismo tiempo con la boca. –No, no…

-No puedes negar tu destino! Kinto, el mundo te necesita mas que nunca. El balance entre el mundo espiritual y el mortal esta llegando a su fin y junto con el, el fin de la raza humana. Esto va mas alla de lo que te imaginas. No puedes negar lo que debe ser. Estas sin opciónes.

Me deje caer en la tierra. Apretaba las palmas de mis manos sobre mis oídos, pero aun asi oia la vos del espíritu.

-Sin embargo, no te obligare.

Yue se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda. Quite las manos de mi cabeza, y las descanse en mi regazo. Lo que ella me habia dicho fue un gran impacto. Nunca me esperaba oir lo que salió de us labios. Fue un golpe bajo. Demasiado fuerte. Pero aun asi, recapacite rápidamente. Sabia que esto era real, que estaba pasando. Pero si ella decía la verdad, si yo era el avatar, era mi destino consumar lo que debía ser, y no podía huir. De verdad no tenia opciones.

Me puse en pie. –Termina lo que tienes que decirme.

Ella se di vuelta para mirarme. –Toma asiento.

Volvi a sentarme como había estado hace poco. Ella hizo lo mismo, solo que se sento sobre una roca, colocándola en una posición donde ella estaba por encima de nivel, como una maestro a un alumno.

-Kinto, el Avatar es el único maestro que puede manipular los cuatro elementos. Esto se debe ya que el hombre o mujer que es el avatar, posee un espíritu además del suyo. Ese es el espíritu del avatar, y es este el que se reencarna en el avatar que sigue. Es este espíritu el que permite a la persona que es el avatar poseer un poder increíble. Hace mil años, cuando murió el avatar anterior a ti, el espíritu del avatar permaneció rondando por 7 dias. Durante una semana buscaría a una persona de la siquiente nación en el ciclo de los elementos. Una, que fuera de un corazón puro y asimismo bondadoso.

Sin embargo un espíritu maligno, conocido como el "antiguo", buscaba poseer el control del mundo. Pero el avatar era su barricada, su barrera. Sin embargo durante esa semana, ese espíritu logro atraer al espiritu del avatar al mundo de los espiritus. Ni siquiera yo se como lo logro atraer, pero cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, le mato. El espíritu del avatar necesita de un cuerpo para dejar de ser vulnerable, pero mientras este sin morada, por esa semana, es muy vulnerable.

Ese espíritu maligno había logrado su cometido. Asi se rompió el ciclo y ningún avatar volvió a renacer.

-Si esto es asi,- interrumpi. –Porque soy el avatar?

-Porque el espíritu del avatar sobrevivió. Murió en agua sagrada, en el mundo de los espiritus. El espíritu maligno desconocía esto. El agua sagrada preservo al espíritu por diez siglos. El dia que tu naciste, logre encontrarlo. Le cedi parte de mi vida y el espíritu del avatar volvió al mundo físico. Te poseyó y por eso ahora eres tu el avatar. Sin embrago hay un problema.

-Cual es?- presentia que lo que diría no seria nada agradable. No me equivoque.

-La maldición con que este espíritu mato al espiritu avatar no me fue posible disolverla. Por lo tanto tu no puedes controlar ningún elemento que no sea el agua.

-Que?? Quiere decir que aunque sea el avatar, estoy atorada en el agua control?

Yue asintió.

Me puse de pie. –Entonces como esperas que salve al mundo, sin el poder de los otros elementos, no tendre oportunidad.

Justo antes de terminar Yue hablo. –Es por eso que los espiritus de la tierra, del fuego y el aire han escogido a tres personas. Estas serán los tres maestros restantes y deberán ayudarte a derrotar a el espíritu "antiguo".

Comenze a darle vueltas a lo de los maestros. Eso era! Lo mismo que me había dicho mi tio.

-Deberas encontrar a los otros tres maestros y derrotar a el espíritu "antiguo". Cuando lo logres se romperá la maldición y no solo tu podrá manipular los elementos, sino que todas las naciones podrán recuperara sus respectivas artes de control.

Me quede pensativo por un rato, tratando de digerir lo que había oído. Asentí, aceptando el reto e hize una reverencia.

-Kinto, eso no es todo. Todavía tienes un problema as que resolver. Yo he bloqueado el poder maligno de este espíritu por estos mil años. Pero con el tiempo he ido cediendo. Ahora que he devuelto la vida al espíritu avatar, mis poderes se debilitan mas y mas. Por lo tanto tienes un tiempo limite. Tienes solamente tres lunas llenas después de esta. Si no lo logras, este espíritu escapara de mi alcanze y será imposible vencerlo.

-Tres lunas solo son tres meses, como se supone que lograre hacerlo??

-Yo te ayudare, además recibiras auxilio de otros que están de nuestro lado. No temas, estare contigo.

Fije mi mirada al suelo. Esto no podía ser? O si? Cuando levante mi mirada para enfrentarla, ella habia desaparecido. Estaba ahora en mi cuarto. El amanacer se elevaba en el horizonte.


	5. El escape

CAPITULO CINCO

El Escape

Mi labio no dejaba de sangrar. El golpe con que me tiraron dentro de la celda fue demasiado fuerte y mi rostro se restregó en contra del aspero suelo. Después de haberme tirado, solo pude oir al carcelero cerrar la reja y sus pasos que se desvanecían en el pasillo.

-Ahh! –gemi silenciosamente a la vez que me ponía en pie y me arrastraba a mi mismo al la litera de la prisión. Al sentarme mi cuerpo se puedo relajar. Me dolían las costillas. Me sentía horrible. Pero mas horrible por la razón en la que estaba ahí metido.

-------------------

Ba sing se era un lugar terrible. El crimen la convertía en la ciudad mas peligrosa de toda la nación. Y en el area baja, el crimen azotaba con mas fuerza. Era como una interminable tormenta. Yo sinceramente odiaba el lugar, pero tampoco negaba que la educación que recibia era de vital ayuda. Pero a veces me preguntaba dentro de mi mismo, si todo este sacrificio traia algo de verdadero valor a lo que yo era. Y digo esto, porque el miedo, el terror que experimente ahí antes de irme a la odisea que se blandia en mi horizonte, es algo que jamás dejare de recordar.

Esa tarde mi tio me pidió que fuera a recoger una madera a un taller, que estaba algo lejos de nuestra casa. Las termitas habían destrozado el techo de un cuarto y había que repararlo. Bueno no era de mi gusto salir, pero el calor que ahí hacia me ahogaba. Y aun asi mi tio era viejo ya, necesitaba mi ayuda. Asi que sali y me dirigi al lugar. Las areas por donde tenia que caminar para llegar eran algo solitarias, excepto una. Era donde se ubicaban una serie de tiendas, como un mercado pequeño, todas afuera, en la calle. Sin embargo una de ellas estaba dentro de la casa. Una tienda de comestibles. Las personas de ahí eran muy honradas. No merecían lo que sucedió.

Iba pasando yo cuando oi unos ruidos, eran disparos. Una figura salió del lugar. No sabia si era mujer o si era hombre. Sin embargo eso no supuso ninguna diferencia. Poco después que salió el ladron se oyeron gritos que provenían de adentro. Pero nadie entro. Todos parecían tan distraídos, tan indiferentes que hasta dolio. A mi me dolio. Sali corriendo y entre al lugar. Había vidrio quebrado estantes tirados, monedas regadas. Un caos. Al final, arrecostado sobre una refrigeradora estaba un hombre. Sentado sobre una charco de sangre. Su sangre. Al ver eso me dirirgi hacia el. Lo tome en mis manos y comenze a buscar el pulso en su cuello. Era débil como el sonido del eco al desvanecerse. El me miraba. Y yo a el. Quería decirle que todo saldría bien, pero no era asi. Lo sabia. El lo sabia yo también. Al pasra los minutos su alam se fue estando en mis brazos. No puedo decir como me sentí, solo recuerdo que me sente como un niño chiquito en el piso cerca de el. Sin hacer nada. No sabia que hacer mas que respirar.

Pronto llego la policía, hallándome al lado del cuerpo y con mi ropa embadurnada de sangre. Ustedes imaginaran que sucedió. Sin embargo, no pude decirles ni una palabra.

-------------------------------

Paso un poco de tiempo antes que me quedara dormido. No sabia que pensar o hacer. Toda mi existencia de repente se volvió tan confusa. Créanme, yo trataba de ignorar lo que Yue me dijo, pero después de eso no podía dejar de pensar en la misión a la que ella me encomendó. Y por alguna razón estaba decidido a cumplirla. Ver a ese hombre morir me recordó mi deber, además de mi obligación de tomar el camino que se me había presentado. Tendría que dejar mi miedo. Y tendría que ser ahora.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mareado, con ganas de vomitar. Abri los ojos y me cubri la frente con las dos manos. El techo estaba lleno de grietas, el dolor era horrible. Era la sangre que estaba en mi camisa.

-Ya era hora que despertaras.- era una voz masculina, seria, plana. Pero yo sentía que era mas que un buenos días. –Buenos días maestro agua.

Eso me hizo reaccionar de un golpe. Me sente y lo mire directo a los ojos. El me miraba con una sonrisa que me ponía nervioso. Era un chico, como de mi edad. Algo sucio y lucia muy fuerte.

-Que es lo que acabas de decir?

-Que acaso tienes problemas auditivos chico mal oliente? O debería decir pez bailarin?!- se comenzó a reir burlonamente. Claro que lo que dijo no era nada gracioso. Luego se detuvo. –Que?? Que acaso no fue divertido??

-Este… no.- respondi seco y sin gracia.

-Oh pero para mi si!- continuo riendo a carcajadas hasta que paro y se quito una lagrima de los ojos.

-Bueno, -continue. –si ya acabaste con tu patético intento de ser gracioso, podrías decirme que querías decirme con maestro agua?

Intentaba ser lo mas disimulado posible, haciéndome el loco.

-Bueno si tu ya terminaste tu ridículo intento de ser disimulado podremos hablar.

Eso me dejo en shock. Este chico sucio y testarudo era mas astuto de lo que yo imaginaba. Una parte de mi me decía que lo ignorara, esto podía ser una trampa, pero algo en mis mas profundos instinto me obligaba a seguir su juego.

-Esta bien, pero al menos dime tu nombre.

-Soy Tongh. -se levanto de su litera y se acerco hasta a mi y me ofrecio la mano. Yo asimismo me puse de pie y se la di. Mientras nos estrechábamos las manos me presente. –Soy Kinto.

Rapidamente se solto de mi apretón. Se fue hasta los barrotes y parecía examinar el pasillo, como si buscara que nadie escuchara. Luego volvió a mi lado. Se acerco a mi oído y me dijo en un susurro. –Hablamos afuera. Todos saben porque estas aquí, sin embargo yo se que tu no eres culpable. Sin embargo pasara una semana hasta que descubran que eres inocente. Hablaremos mas tarde, en el patio. Ahí será mas seguro.

----------------------

La mayoría de los residentes en la prisión eran chicos. Pero no del tipo con que deseaba estar. Todos eran asesinos, ladrones, violadores… Tenia miedo, pero mientras estaba con Tongh nadie se acercaba. Era como si el les inspiraba respeto, o mejor dicho, terror. Cuando ya estábamos en una area solitaria, bajo un árbol seco, Tongh me conto por que estaba como presidiario. Su padrastro intento atacar a su hermano menor. El lo defendió, pero lo hirió en el proceso. Lo encerraron, pero después de dos meses no lo habían sometido a juicio. Y según parecía esa no era una opción de escape, pues no pasaría.

-Entonces,- le dije mirando hacia el cielo nublado. –Tu único crimen fue ser un buen hermano.

-Si, pero no me arrepiento, le enseñe al idiota de mi padrastro una lección. Pero aun asi estoy aquí, al igual que tu, por una injusticia. Al principio fue difícil, pero he sido fuerte y me he ganado el respeto por la fuerza. Pero no debo hacernos perder mas el tiempo. Debemos escapar de aquí.

-Escapar?? Y como se supone que haremos eso? No podemos, hay muros por todos lados, hechos de metal grueso. Es imposible que podamos.

-Escuchame…

Lo mire a los ojos con seriedad y rabia. –No, escúchame tu. No hay salida, además antes de pensar en un escape necesito que me respondas algo. Como sabes que soy un maestro.

Lo apunte amenazante. Tenia miedo, si, pero era hora que el me explicara del como supo mi secreto. El me tomo y me llevo a un lugar aun mas solitario. –Veo como te mueves. La forma de tus pies y manos. Evidentemente traes en ti el don del agua control. Lo noto en tu forma de ser y de caminar. Ademas hay algo mas que debes saber…- Tongh tomo un poco de tierra en sus manos. Cerro su mano en un puño y apretó fuerte. Cuando abrió de nuevo su mano, la tierra había formado una bola. Una bola dura, tan dura como una piedra. Pero la tierra del lugar era arenosa y liviana, sin embargo en sus manos se había solidificado. No lo podía creer. El era un maestro tierra! Entonces eso solo podía significar una tan sola cosa: el era uno de los cuatro maestros. Frente a mi estaba el segundo de los maestros.

-No lo puedo creer, esto es… wow genial! Esta bien Tongh, dime tu plan.

Tongh me miro con una cara de "este chico es medio raro".-Piensas rápido muchacho, tal vez demasiado. Escuchame con atención Kinto, porque esta noche nos largamos de aquí.

------------------------

Esa noche cuando las luces se apagaron en el pasillo, Tongh creo un inmenso hoyo en el piso. Y bajo el hoyo se extendia bajo la tierra un túnel. Era demasiado perfecto para ser hecho a mano. Era lógico que el lo había hecho. En silencio nos escabullimos dentro. Nuestra ruta era claustrofobica y oscura, sin embargo Tongh la conocía bien. Lentamente comenzamos a avanzar. Pero primero el cerro la entrada.

-No tienes idea…- tosi un poco del polvo. –Como odio andar bajo tierra.

-Bueno Kinto sino fueras una doncella tan delicada tal ves estarías mas comodo.

-Si,-sarcastico. –Esta doncella sacara tu trasero de aquí, oh gran maestro de la tierra control! Si yo no estuviera aquí tu magnifico plan seria inútil.

Tongh golpeo la tierra y consecuentemente la tierra me golpeo a mi y me hundió mas en el polvo. Comenze a toser fuerte. –Tan solo espera cuando estesmos en el agua grillo de tierra. Veremos si cantas fuerte cuando estes nadando ahí.

------------------------

La alarma reventaba por todo el edificio. Se oian las fuertes pisadas de los guardias blandiendo sus armas automaticas, en busca de los dos chicos. Nadie entendía como escaparon, sin embargo luego de revisar la celda con claridad, descubrieron el túnel. Aunque al principio el plan era seguirlos, era peligroso. De todas maneras ese túnel no podía llevar a una sola parte mas que la cañería central de la prisión. Y es ahí donde se dirigían ahora.

-------------------------

Al final del túnel, los dos caimos dentro de una camara de aguas negras. Una suave cascada arrastraba toda clase de porquería dentro. En los otros tres muros se podían ver tres tuneles.

-Esta bien pecesito,-el joven maestro señalo el caño del centro. –Ese de ahí da al mar, el de la derecha también nos es útil, sin embargo da al rio de la presa Zushan afuera de Ba sing se. Cual de los dos tuneles nos recomiendas?

Me acerque al del rio. Yo había estudiado la geografía de la ciudad. La cañería del mar seria muy arriesgada, la mejor a usar seria la del rio Zhu. Estaba a punto de darme vuelta para informarle cual debíamos usar cuando a un pelito y medio de mi brazo cruzo una bala. Me levante a ver hacia la cascada. Tres guardias nos habían seguido. Al verme el rostro comenzaron a disparar a quemarropa. Salte al agua y me escape de las balas. Usando mi control me logre arrastrar lo mejor que pude fuera de su alcanze. Antes de que ellos pudieran localizarme de nuevo tome un poco de agua y cree un latigo que lanze al aire. La poderosa embestida disparo a los tres hacia atrás de la cascada. Perdi visibilidad pero el sonido de sus gritos y el ruido del agua cuando cayeron me delato su posición. Rapidamente me puse frente a la cascada. Respire hondo tanto que mi alineto de hielo comenzó a enfriar mis pulmones. Levante las manos y con mucha fuerza congele el agua de abajo hacia arriba.

-Rapido, mi control no es gran cosa y el hielo no posee tanta consistencia por mi poca habilidad!- tome de la mano a mi compañero y nos lanzaos dentro de la cañería, hacia el rio.

La corriente me ahogaba, hasta a mi. Si no hacia algo no llegaríamos vivos hasta el rio. Tome a Tongh por la espalda y enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su estomago. No era la posición mas comoda. Y lo digo por el además.

La corriente nos arrastraba, me golpee mas de una vez en la cabeza contra la cañería de hormigón. Intente frenarnos colocando mis manos en cada lado de la cañería, pero la fuerza de la corriente no permitia erguir mis brazos lo suficiente. Cuando no pude soportar la presión me solte y el agua nos empujo mas. Ahora el y yo estábamos siendo restregados contra la parte izquierda de las tuberías. Sentí un ardor terrible. La friccion quemaba mi piel.

Pude oir mis gritos, lo cual me sorprendió. Aun asi eso no era de mucha ayuda. Todavía no poseía experiencia, me sentía impotente, débil. Pero me esforcé de manera casi sobre humana. Nos envolví en una bola de agua, con suficiente aire para aguantar unos minutos.

-Te felicito Kinto. Eres un buen pez dorado!

Lo apreté con las piernas. –Auhh!

-Te lo mereces idiota, agredece que no tengo tres manos! O si no…

La fuerza del agua deshizo mi control y nos empujo hacia fuera. La corriente nos arrastro fuera de la tubería y nos escupió dentro del rio. Yo no pude hacer ya nada. Estaba cansado y me dolían los brazos. Además la manera en que llevaba las piernas permitió que me desgarrara los musculos. Y si yo no podía hacer mas nada, Tongh estaba en la misma situación. La corriente del rio nos empujo a ambos rio abajo. Apenas podía sacar la nariz y succionar algo de aire. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue sentir el golpe de la tierra sobre mi pecho, al ser literalmente arrastrado dentro de la orilla.

-----------------

Me costo abrir los ojos, pero cuando al fin logre abrirlos desperté en un cuarto de un edificio abandonado. La luz de la luna penetraba el cristal rajado. Me levante de la cama, y me sente en la orilla. No podía levantarme, no todavía.

-Y nuestro pez dorado sobrevivió la oleada!- Tongh se acerco a mi con una toalla mojada y me limpio el sudor. Yo estaba sin camisa.

-Que paso??- apenas si tenia aliento.

-Bueno, nos salvaste.

De la nada percibi un sonido. Era una musiquita rara. Tongh saco un celular de su bolsillo y vio la pantalla. Despues me ofreció el teléfono. Estaba muy cansado para preguntas. Lo tome y conteste.

-Kinto, eres tu??- era una voz conocida! Pero no, no podía ser, era Zula!

Le dije que si con un gemido. –Esta bien chico, voy para alla.

Despues de colgarme le devolví el aparato al joven maestro tierra. Al ver mi cara el ya sabia mi curiosidad. –En tu pantalón traias una tarjeta con un numero. Llame y respondió ella. Le conte todo, espero que no te moleste.

Negué con la cabeza y me tire de espalda. Mientras miraba al cielo me preguntaba como podría explicarle a Zula y Tong mi visión, y peor aun, como haría para encontrar los dos maestros que restaban.

Nota: el próximo capt. es el inicio de la verdadera aventura.


	6. Mensajes

CAPITULO SEIS, PARTE 1

Mensajes

-No lo puedo creer! Eres maestro fuego! –Zula me enseñaba su mano perendidad en llamas. De verdad no me esperaba esta sorpresa. Fue surreal si me permiten decirlo. No se la razón, pero verla a ella complaciendo su propio ego, era algo que a mi mismo me complacía.

Ya estábamos de vuelta en mi casa. Zula decidió quedarse con mi tio y conmigo. Tongh también. De todas formas no tenia donde ir. Sin embargo los dos permanecíamos en el sotano y fuimos cautelosos para volver a casa. De todas maneras las autoridades, si es que puedo llamar asi a esa colmena de corruptos, no le darían importancia al escape de dos chicos de una prisión de menores. Tenían muchas cosas mas que hacer, en vez de darle prioridad a una búsqueda. Por un tiempo estaríamos bien.

Tongh resultaba ser a veces muy molesto, pero lo lograba digerir. De todas formas, no podía permitir que algo le pasara. Después de todo lo que hicimos juntos, ni podría solamente tirarlo afuera y solo. No tenia familia ya, su casa estaba desierta. No tenia opción mas que agregarlo a la familia! Aunque no seria una carga ligera para mi. Nunca fuimos muy compatibles. Pero aunque todo lo que pasamos, el hecho de que Zula huyera de casa y se quedara con nosotros y yo abandonando mis estudios por un rato, no era de lo mas minimo relevantes. No para mi. Yo estaba muchísimo mas preocupado en otras cosas. Ni siquiera sabia como le iba a poder explicar a esos dos lo que tenia que hacer, sino que lo mas importante: donde estaría el ultimo maestro??

Yo sabia que encontrarlo solo seria el comienzo de todo. Pero en un mundo tan enorme, donde rayos podía comenzar a buscar?? Los templos del aire?? Todos los templos fueron abandonados y destruidos. No quedaba mas que jarrones y unas estatuas. El legado de los nomadas del aire estaba extinto, asimismo como el de mi nación. Nos estaba tragando el olvido.

Ahora, los nomadas poseían solamente cinco islas en el mar de los dragones de plata, en el reino tierra. Tal ves ese era l lugar donde debía dirigirme. Solo había un problema: como?? Estaba atado de manos y pies. El lugar era insalubre y llegar en avión costaría miles de _terrax_. (moneda del reino tierra); ir a pie seria imposible. Tenia que pensar en otro plan.

-----------------------

Eran las tres de la mañana. Tongh dormía, y roncaba como un león. Me volvia loco. –Eres insoportable.- pensé mientras lo observaba desde mi cama. Ahhh! Aquello era un desastre. Sin poder dormir, sin poder siquiera desahogarme con alguno de los que ahí estaban, tomo mi computadora portátil y subi hasta el comedor. No había luna. Estaba oscuro y silencioso. Nada de nada. Zula dormía en mi dormitorio, pero no hacia ni un pio. Lo único que alcanzaba a percivir era el tic tac del reloj, el cual me resultaba incomodo.

Me acomode en una de las sillas del comedor y volvi a la pagina web donde encontré información del Avatar, del ciclo de encarnacion, los elementos. A diferencia de la ultima vez, tome en serio cada párrafo y cada informacion que mis ojos alcanzaban a ver, era algo que ponía como informacion que podía ser útil. Lo ponía como una posible realidad. Tal vez habían errores, pero todo lo que leia, no era ilógico en si. Mas bien tenia mucho sentido. Y entonces fue que se me prendió el bombillo. La diseñadora podría poseer consigo manuscritos antiguos, las formas de control. Como se imaginaran, no tenia nadie que me enseñara, estaba casi barrido. No seria igual lidiar con un pergamino en vez de un maestro, pero era vital que aprendiera, sin importar de donde. El papel no se compararía con carne y hueso, pero había opción?? No. Asi de simple.

Busque su correo electrónico y le mande un mensaje. En este le pedia a ella que me proporcionara información. Pergaminos, espiritualidad, la esencia de las artes marciales, todo. No tardo en darme una respuesta:

_No se quien eres, ni para que deseas con ansias información como la que me has pedido. Te la mando adjunta en este mensaje, pero si la mal usas, y me doy cuenta de esto, rastreare tu dirección IP y te encontrare. No me tientes._

_P.D. __no encontré técnicas de maestro tierra, espero que te conformes con el resto._

Vaya, si que era algo hostil. Pero yo le di la razón. Sin embargo lo que me dio me dejo atonito. En la pantalla cientos de paginas emergieron inundando el aparato. Vi técnicas de maestros fuego y agua que jamás soñé que existieran. Zula estaría fascinada.

Pase el resto de la noche meditando en como le iba a explicar todo el rollo a esos chicos.

----------------------

Mi tio Zont, dejo la casa muy temprano. Se fue tan aprisa que no dio aviso de que o no había dormido nada. A las pocas horas, Zula despertó. Me hayo leyendo la información que la brillante desconocida me envio.

-No dormiste toda la noche cierto?- ella se inclino sobre la pared mientras comia un panecillo.

-No pude dormir Zula.

-Que??- se reia con la boca llena. –Buscando formas de cómo salvar al mundo??

Eso precisamente hacia. –Bueno, reite todo lo que quieras, pero si das un solo sonidito mas de burla, no te dare la sorpresa que te tengo.

Ella se puso quieta de pronto. Trago los últimos dos bocados y se acerco ami con una mirada que taladraba. Afortunadamente ya no era tan útil en mi. _No era tan._ –Esta bien romeo, tirame lo que quieras, pero tu sabes que no te quedara mas que una memoria raspada si no me enseñas lo tienes aquí. Ves el simple hecho es que hay dos tipos de persona, las que están arriba y las de abajo. El punto es este, yo estoy en el de arriba, tu no.- me apunto con el dedo hacia el pecho.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo me dejare aplastar por ti.- rete.

-El simple hecho que me enseñas lo que tienes para mi y ahora.

Levante un poco la laptop y debajo saque unas impresiones.-Ten, son técnicas verdaderas de maestros fuego. Diviértete pero no quemes la casa.

Zula las tomo y les dio una hojeada. No lucia sorprendida. Típico de esa chica. Liego de darles un vistazo, las ordeno y se les llevo. Mientras salía al patio de atrás me dijo.-Si algo se va a quemar chico, será algo que a ti te dolerá, no a mi.

-Si, eso me hace sentir tan bien.

---------------------------

Atardecía. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Mientras todos los demás hacían algo relajante, yo me dormía frente a la pantalla. Sentía los parpados revestidos de piedra. Me estaba mortificando, en serio. Me sorprende a veces de cómo yo mismo puedo torturarme.

Ya había leído demasiado, era hora de hablar con esa gente. Era hora que supieran lo que estaba pasando.

-Entonces,- Tongh me miraba con una cara "en serio quieres que creamos eso?" –La luna te dijo que tu eras el avatar y debías de salvar al mundo?!

Se comenzó a burlar de mi con una fuerte carcajada. Lo ignore y me dirigi a Zula. La mire a los ojos, esperando que ella entendiese, que ella me creyese. Pero no era asi.

-Oye Kinto, soy tu mejor amiga y todo eso, pero no crees que esto ya es demasiado?

Me levante del sillón y arrecoste mi cabeza en la pared. No hayaba que decir para que ellos me creyeran. Tongh solo se burlaba y Zula, mi mejor amiga, me creía un loco. Ahh. Era demasiado.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlos. -Escuchenme se que no es fácil creeer esto pero…

-Pero que?- Tongh se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia mi. Me apunto con su dedo en el pecho y me miro amenazante. –Acaso crees que es divertido todo este estúpido juego tuyo? Sinceramente como deseas convencernos que eres el Avatar y que nosotros, o sea nosotros chicos de lo mas bajo, podemos hacer algo bueno para el mundo?

Me le quede mirando y le sonreí cruelmente. –Ah, ya veo. De eso se trata todo! Tu crees que no eres nada, aunque en el fondo de verdad me crees, de verdad le estas dando vuelta a todo esto, Y DE VERDAD SABES QUE YO DIGO LA VERDAD! No es asi cabeza dura?

El se lleno de ira. Me empujo hacia el suelo. Cai en una mesa la cual se quebró junto con los jarrones con flores. El vidrio me cayo encima. Sin embargo no soporte. Me levante y saque el agua de un jarron cercano y golpee con todas mis fuerzas a Tongh. El salió volando y se estrello contra la pared. Tardo poco en recuperarse. Se enjugo con la mano el agua de la cara y se levanto hacia mi. Sus ojos estaban lleno de furia. Y al mismo tiempo yo hize lo mismo. Pero antes que fueramos a estrellarnos y darnos a golpes Zula se interpuso y nos paro.

-Ya basta! Tu, -dirigiendose a Tongh. –no tienes hogar y Kinto te dio una mano, muestra algo de respeto. Y tu. –a mi me miro con mas enojo que a Tongh. –Esperaba algo mejor de ti.

Ella se aparto de nosotros y volvió al sillón. Se sento y nos miro a ambos. –No se que esta pasando, pero les dire una cosa, ya no cuestionare nada. He estado dando vueltas esto en mi cabeza. El hecho que seamos maestros no es algo de suerte. Esta por algo. Y si Kinto tiene razón, debemos permanecer juntos, solo asi lograremos sobrevivir.

Tongh camino dando zapatazos hasta donde estaba Zula. Ella se puso de pie. –Que estas diciendo? Acaso crees lo que este idiota dice??

Zula lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a ella, dejando sus narices con milímetros de distancia. –Algun problema imbécil? O que, me vas a empujar también? Porque te digo que yo no te dare con un chapotazo de agua, creeme te hare arder hasta que tus huesos se hagan polvo. –esto ultimo lo dijo rechinando los dientes.

Zula empujo con desden al maetro tierra y se acerco a mi. –Te creo y te apoyo, pero si te vuelvo a ver como un idiota, no querras haberme conocido.

-Y en cuanto a ti guijarro, tu vienes con nosotros, me caes bien, aunque seas un cretino. Pero aun asi no te obligaría a venir si no fueras un mal necesario. Asi que vienes, estamos claros?

-O si no, que? Que se supone que me haras?

Zula extendió ambas manos y de ellas emano dos inmensas llamas de fuego. –No necesito palabras para darte a conocer que estoy dispuesta a hacer.

Tongh retrocedió humillado. De veras Zula lo había intimidado. Ella solo le dio una mirada de advertencia y se fue. Yo fui tras ella, pero me desvie a l baño. Me meti, pero no hize nada, solo me puse a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Seria esto demasiado para mi???

--------------------------------

Regrese a mi laptop un tiempo después. En la pantalla había un sobre, había recibido un e-mail. En realidad no había nadie conocido que pudiera mandármelo. Lo abri:

_No tengo tiempo para escribir… se acerca y no tengo tiempo. Por favor ayudame! Sea quien seas ayudame! Vivo en el edificio abandonado, en la calle de __los pinos, no. 8! Por favor no me dejes morir…_

Mi corazón latia muy fuerte cuando termine. Esto podía ser una broma, pero algo en esas palbras me hacían sentir que no lo eran. Sea quien sea debía salvarle. Ya había visto a una persona morir, no lo permitiría de nuevo. La noche se acercaba, era el momento perfecto para salir.

--------------------------

-No puedo creer que nos convenciste vinir aquí.- reclamaba Tongh mientras entrabamos a la calle. El lugar estaba muy solo en realidad. Algunas casas tenían las luces encendidas, pero el lugar parecía ser habitado por fantasmas.

-Dejame recordarte, -Zula lo tomo del hombro y se lo apretó fuerte. El dejo escapar un ligero gemido. –Que la que te trajo hasta aca fui yo y el miedo que me tienes.

Tongh se solto de ella y se aparto un poco. Mientras se sobaba el hombro. Yo los ignore. Estaba mas preocupado en esa persona.que en otra cosa.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del edificio, adverti que esta estaba semi cerrada. Afuera del edificio, salía un canapé que albergaba abajo un puesto de frutas que estaba cerrado. Después de todo había seres humanos ahí. Yo tome la delantera y abri la puerta, las bisagras dejaron salir un chirrido metalico que hizo eco por todo el interior. Detrás de mi venia Zula y luego Tongh. Entramos a una especia de cuarto vacio. Como una sala de bienvenida. Era cuadrada y no había nada, ni nadie. Frente a nosotros en la pared habían dos puertas. –Zula, ve tu y Tongh en la de la izquierda. Yo tomare la de la derecha.

Zula asintió y le hizo una seña a Tongh para que le siguiera. Ellos entraron sin dificultad. Cuando me aproxime a la puerta de la derecha, pude notra que un candado me estorbaba. Asimismo note un charco de agua en el suelo. Lo jale con control y con un movimiento rápido corte el candado en dos. Lo atrape antes que cayera al suelo. Intentaba ser lo mas silencioso posible.

El cuarto en que entre olia terrible. Era como carne de foca podrida. Pero que lugar era aquella habitación??? Parecía una cámara de tortura, habia sangre en el piso, maquinaria aquí y alla, de la cual no tenia conocimiento de para que era su utilidad. AH! Además cadenas de todo tipo de grosor y longitud colgaban del techo. Comenze a avanzar. Estaba muy oscuro, pero parecía que en alguna parte había una fuente de luz blanca, ya que luz balnca ligeramente penetraba por las grietas y ventanas el lugar era en si claustrofobico y no me daba buena espina. Sentía una presencia dentro. Y no me equivocaba.

Súbitamente oi un ruido. Como cadenas moviéndose y pasos. Comenze a buscar por todos lados con mis ojos. Pero la poca visibilidad no me permitia identificar nada. Hasta que mire hacia unaparte del cuarto donde colgaban una gran cantidad de cadenas. Mas de lo normal. Detrás de ellas logre ver una figura. Parecía humana, pero sus ojos eran rojos en extremo. La criatura se bari paso entre las cadenas. Lo que vi, no lo podía concebir. Pero era real. Y estaba ahí, frente a mi.

-Quien eres?? –titubeaba al hablar. –Que eres??


	7. El encuentro

CAPITULO SEIS, PARTE 2

El encuentro

La criatura avanzaba mas y mas. Sus pasos eran lentos, como si disfrutara cada momento. Vestia una ropa negra, negrísima, azabache. Tal que parecía vestirla las sombras. Tenia una figura femenina, pero aterradora y espeluznante. Su ropa era muy parecida a la de la nación del fuego, en los tiempos que exisitian los maestros. Sus manos parecían humanas, pero su parte superior perecia estar cubierta por metal. Un metal negro. Era como si el metal estuviera incrustado en su piel. Avanzaba todo el camino hasta sus dedos y finalizaba en sus uñas, largas, puntiagudas como dagas.

Su rostro es casi indescriptible. Parte de su cuello estaba cubierto del mismo metal. Como si el metal sustituyera la piel. Se elevaba desde el cuello y subia hasta su cara, cubierta por el metal. Pero en su cara, el metal tenia la forma de una flama en vertical. Su mejilla derecha su frente su nariz estaban completamente cubiertos. Su ojo sin embargo tenia un orificio que le permitia ver. El metal mientras avanzaba comenzaba a deformarse, en tentáculos gruesos que capturaban la mejilla derecha. Los tentáculos se asemejaban a la parte superior de una llama de fuego. Como lo dije era como si una llama en vertical le cubriese el rostro. El metal segui hasta su oreja y desde ahí se desprendía de la piel y sobresalía en el aire. Sus dos ojos eran rojos, eran charcos de sangre que te miraban. Se sentía como si te comenzaran a partir. Que te consumieran. Es difícil de explicar.

La poca carne que se le veía en su rostro no tenia piel, estaba despellejada y de ella corrian chorros de sangre que se dispersaban por todo el rostro metalico. Asimismo de la parte de arriba de su frente donde había una abertura muy pequeña supuraba gotas de sangre. Lentamente chorreaban el liquido carmesí por su rostro. La sangre corria por su cuerpo, salpicaba su roba, sus manos y finalmente cai al suelo.

Su cabellera era negra. Tan negra como su alma. Era tan marchita además que no permitia que la luz brillara sobre esta. Y entre su cabellera, emergia por la parte de atrás de su cuello una especie de cola. Era como si su columna vertebral estuviera colgándole por la espalda. Era una mezcla de negro y gris. Su grosor disminuía conforme descendia hasta llegar a sus caderas. Cada vertebra que la confromaba, en sus orillas sobresalían cinco puas de enorme tamaño. Cinco por cada una de las vertebras. Y al final terminaba en una punta, una especie de cuchillo. Ella blandia constantemente su extremidad en el aire. Y aunque las espinas se incrustaban en ella, no le hacia ningún daño. Después de todo era parte de su cuerpo. Hasta la piel de sus labios y boca estaba despellejada.

No dejaba de avanzar. Cada paso, cada movimiento de su cola me paralizaba. No podía moverme. Solo respiraba hondo y profundo, pero en un ritmo acelerado. Mi corazón tamborileaba cada vez mas fuerte. Y mis ojos solo podían ver los de ella. Esos ojos sangrientos, semejantes a los de una víbora. Cuando ella estuvo a un metro frente a mi paro. El único sonido era mi respiración. Todo mi cuerpo sudaba. Pero en realidad no sabia que es lo que sentía. Miedo, terror, admiración, curiosidad?? Que se suponía que debía sentir??

Y de repente se movio. Extendió su mano, de la cual parecían salir, por el area de la muñeca dos cadenas con unos dos o tres eslabones. Pero no duro mucho. De su muñeca salieron decenas de cadenas que se estrellaban unas contra otras mientras se abalanzaban en mi contra. Se estrellaron contra mi y me empujaron en contra de la pared a mis espaldas. Continuaron extendiéndose hasta que me estrellaron. Rápidamente otras cadenas escalaron hasta mis brazos dejándolos inmobiles, asi mis piernas. Finalmente otro grupo comenzó a asfixiarme. Mi garganta, yo luchaba por tragar un poco de aire, pero solo lograba salir un ligero chillido. Mi cuerpo convulsionaba, mis pulmones estaban que estallaban. Las cadenas me estaban comprimiendo mas y mas. Sentía como si mis huesos explotarían.

Ya estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando una inmensa piedra colisiono sobre la criatura empujándola hasta el suelo y restregándola sobre el por unos cuantos metros. Ella se desprendió de sus cadenas y yo cai al suelo con ellas. Sentí como si el edificio se caia conmigo. Pero estas mismas amortiguaron el golpe.

La criatura comenzó a erguirse caundo Tongh la embistio con otra montaña de piedras. Zula entro y me ayudo a quitarme las cadenas de encima. Mis piernas titubeaban al avanzar. –Rapido Kinto! Salgamos de aquí! Ella me jalaba el brazo para hacerme ir mas rápido. Alcanze a oir otro ruido de piedras quebrandose. Tongh se unió a nosotros en un santiamén. Había otra puerta aparte de la entrada. Los tres estábamos a punto de escapar por ella cuando nos rodearon tres enormes cadenas. La criatura nos embistio con ellas y nos mando a volar a los tres. Caimos en el suelo. Yo cai rodando hasta que pegue contra una pared. Tongh uso control para caer de pie. Zula aterrizo boca abajo. Ambos se pusieron a la par y tomaron posiciones de combate. La criatura lanzo una especie de bola hecha de cadenas. Tongh uso control y creo un muro protector. Fue inútil. El muro se partió en pedazitos como si fuera hecho de vidrio. Tongh fue golpeado por una de las piedras que lo derribaron. Zula logro evadir una piedra y termino en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas y abiertas y su mano sobre el suelo, como si fuera un gato. Ella se irguió con gran destreza y bombardeo a la criatura con tres bolas de fuego. Esta esquivo dos y uso un muro hecho con cadenas para protegerse.

Las cadenas salian de ella, pero lo que no podía comprender era como salian como si fuera telaraña, mas y mas sin acabarse. Esto no era normal, esto era algo sobrenatural.

La criatura deshizo su muro y con las cadenas envolvió a zula, como un capullo. Con un movimiento comenzó a comprimirla. Yo para entonces estaba muy débil para pelear, pero no podía permitir que uno de nosotros muriera. Me puse de pie. Sentí la adrenalina correr en mi sangre. Obtuve toda el agua que pude del suelo. Corri hacia ella blandiendo el agua hasta que esta alcanzo las cadenas y las partió. Antes que ella pudiera dar un golpe converti el agua en docenas de cuchillas que cortaron el aire hacia ella. La criatura se agacho y se desliza hacia un lado por el suelo, pasando por debajo del hielo. Se puso de pie. Corrió hacia mi y se dio la vuelta ligeramente. Su "cola" se extendió el doble de su tamaño y me golpeo el antebrazo. La cuchilla me corto pero fue tan rápido que no sentí dolor, hasta que cai tres metros atrás.

Cuando me estrelle en el suelo logre levantar la cabeza evitando golpearla. Intente levantarme, pero de un solo sentí el inmenso dolor recorrer mi brazo. Me encogi del dolor y tome mi antebrazo con la mano. La sangre corrió por mi mano y mi ropa mezclandose con el sudor. Fue un dolor terrible. Afortunadamente fue solo superficial, y lo único que alcanzo a tocarme fue la cuchilla.

Tembalndo y todavía apretando mi antebrazo con la mano, logre ponerme en pie. La criatura se prepara a matarme cuando Tongh creo una onda de tierra que avanzo por el suelo levantando piedras y polvo hasta que la alcanzo y la golpeo en el pecho. Ella cayo y quedo ligeramente atontada.

-Rapido!- grito Tongh. Yo asentí.

Zula estaba levantándose. Yo corri hacia ella y la tome con una mano. Mi otro brazo estaba encogido sobre mi pecho. Ella y yo logramos llegar a la salida. Entramos a un pasillo cuyas luces blancas apenas brillaban. Tongh salió poco después. Se puso frente a la salida y se agacho ligeramente. Levanto los puños hacia el techo. Junto con el un inmenso muro de tierra sello la entrada.

-Estan todos bien?- yo sentí el miedo corriendo en su voz.

-Si,- respondi casi sin poder respirar. –Estamos bien.

Zula me sostenía por los hombros, pero me solte de ella. Me dolia, pero tenia que ser fuerte. Al final del pasillo habían unas escaleras, asimismo del lado opuesto. –Escuchen, tenemos que separarnos. No sabemos por cual de esos lados habrá salida.

-Que?? Estas loco? No podemos andar separados con esa cosa ahí?

-Yo estoy con Zula, no podemos fiarnos.

-Escuchenme! No tenemos opción! Tongh ve con Zula…

-Pero…

-Ahora!

Los dos siguieron hasta el fondo. Yo me dirigi a las de la izquierda. Subi por las gradas. Al llegar a la parte de arriba había un salida sin puerta. Me meti en ella y entre a otro pasillo. Habían tres puertas. Dos del lado izquierdo, una en el derecho. Solo esa estaba sin candado.

-----------------------------

La criatura penetro la piedra. Su cola traspaso la roca. Finalmente decenas de cadenas impactaron al debilitado muro partiéndolo en pedazos. Ella salió y miro a los dos lados, balndiendo su cola en desesperacion.

------------------------------

-No puede ser!

Comenze a moverme los mas rápido que pude. Era un cuarto pequeño, sin nada dentro, menos por un cuerpo que estaba tirado en medio. Cuando llegue hacia ella me di cuenta que era una chica. Todavía respiraba, pero estaba dormida. En realidad estaba inconsciente. Estaba golpeada y su pelo le cubria la cara. Estaba removiéndoselo cuando un ruido me interrumpió.

La criatura me siguió. Me puse en pie para enfrentarla, pero no había mucho que hacer. –Quien eres? Que quieres de nosotros?!

ella se acerco y se quedo mirándome, como si estuviera analizándome. –Yo soy lo ultimo que veras.

Su voz me erizo la piel. Era como si el mismo inframundo hubiese hablado.

-No cuentes con eso! – un inmenso golpe de fuego azoto a la criatura. Esta dio un terrible gemido. Tongh la encerro entre dos muros de piedra. –Vamos Kinto!

Tome a la chica en mis brazos, el dolor me mataba, pero Zula y Tongh eran los que podían pelear. Salimos corriendo de ahí. –Encontraron una salida?

-No pudimos, tendremos que hacer una! –Tongh rompió una puerta con una piedra. –Vamos Kinto ve tu primero. Aprete a mi preciosa carga con fuerza y me meti dentro. Estábamos en la segunda planta. Había una gran cantidad de tanques llenos de gas metano. –No podemos irnos aquí!

-Tiene razón Tongh.- dijo Zula.

-No tenemos opción!

Con una onda de tierra Tongh destruyo el muro. Los vidrios y el concreto estallaron sobre la calle. –Yo los ayudo!

No había terminado de hablar cuando Oimos a la criatura entrar. Estábamos sin oportunidad de ir a algún otro lugar. La criatura estaba furiosa, lo vi en sus ojos. Sabia que el siguiente movimiento no seria bueno.

Pero pude ver que Zula tramaba algo. Se volteo a verme y vio después a unos tanques de metano. Tongh también advirtió lo ke planeaba. El retrocedió lentamente hasta donde yo estaba.

Zula comenzó a retroceder mas y mas. Y entonces lo hizo. –Salten!

Tongh y yo saltamos y tras nosotros vino Zula, que justo antes dejo ir un hilo de fuego hacia los tanques. La explosión estallo todas las ventanas y por el orificio donde saltamos salieron volando cientos de partes de concreto. Los cuatro caimos sobre el canapé. Este colapso y finalmente los cuatro caimos al suelo. Los pedazos de roca quemada terminaron a pocos metros de nosotros.

-Chicos de pie! –tome a la chica con mas fuerza y comenze a moverme. –Vamos es nuestro único chance!

Zula tomo a Tongh del hombro y ambos comenzaron a avanzar detrás de mi. Al poco rato comensamos a correr lo mas rápido que nuestros cuerpos lastimados nos llevaban. En eso la chica comenzó a reaccionar y despertó. –Que..que paaso??

-Estas a salvo, duerme.

-Oh… me… me llamo… Ya…

En eso volvió a quedarse incosciente.

-------------------------

La criatura entro al cuarto con cadenas. Estaba llena de ira. La furia que corria en su sangre era inefable. Mientras se movia hacia la salida, fue interrumpida por un grito. Un hombre ilumino su rostro. Sin mediar palabras salió corriendo de ella. La criatura extendió su cola y lo atravesó por la espalda. El hombre comenzó a temblar y convulsionar. Ella movio su cola hasta que el estuvo cara a cara con el mounstro. El hombre se sostenía de la cuchilla de la cola, tratando de levantar su pecho y poder respirar. La sangre brotaba de su boca. Ella lo vio sufrir como si nada. Al ver que no era alguien de importancia para ella agito la cola y el hombre salió expulsado hacia el suelo. Cuando cayo, estaba sin vida.

-Escoria.

Ella siguio avanzando. Lo que había pasado, tan solo era el comienzo.


	8. EL hombre del anillo

CAPITULO SIETE

El hombre del anillo

-Uhhh… ah.. que… que paso… donde estoy…?- La chica que salvamos por fin despertaba. Todos decidimos que era demasiado peligroso estar en la casa de Zula o la mia. Tongh tenia su casa en un area de la ciudad que eran ruinas. Debo decir que me gustaba el lugar, era agradable, silencioso y había una especia de parque al fondo con unas fuentes de agua.

Tongh se acerco a ella. –Estas a salvo, el mounstruo…

Al oir ella esa palabra sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilos se ensancharon. Pudo ver la sombra del terror sobre su mirada. Ella nos vio, a mi y Zula, luego volteo a ver a Tongh. Zula intento acercársele, pero cuando ella dio un primer paso ella se elevo en el cielo, como una pluma con la brisa. En el aire rodo como trompo y cuando volvió a darnos la cara expulso con toda su fuerza una ráfaga de aire que mando a Zula y Tongh volando.

Cuando ella aterrizo, rápidamente salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble e inhumana. Cuando llego a una parte de la casa donde faltaba parte del muro, se tiro de la segunda planta hacia el parque. Era rápida.

-No!- grite. –Tu no te vas a escapar despues de todo lo que pasamos!- esto ultimo lo dije entre dientes, y mientras sali corriendo tras ella.

Al llegar al borde del piso tome impulso y salte hacia abajo. Cai rodando en el suelo (por cierto sabia lo que estaba haciendo), y me puse de pie en dos saltos. Ella comenzó a correr rápidamente dentro del parque. Yo la segui también. Entramos en una area llena de arboles, por todos lados. Mientras yo corria con todo mi aliento, ella saltaba a la par mia en la copa de los arboles. Pronto me comenzaba a quedar demasiado atrás.

Llego un momento que el espacio entre un árbol y el siguiente resulto ser muy largo. Ella dio un salto con inmenso impulso y mando volando miles de hojas al cielo. Justo antes que pusiera el pie en una rama que salía del otro, el único punto que podía ocupar ella para saltar al que le seguía, yo saque agua de un charco. Pare con dificultad, luchando contra el impulso de mi propio cuerpo; extendi los brazo y agache mis piernas. Con un corte seco mande una daga de hielo que atravesó la rama justo en el milisegundo antes que ella lograra apoyarse en esta. Sin donde poner pie y estando ya cansada, la chica cayo al suelo. Sin embargo parecía como un globo que cae lentamente al suelo en un suave aterrizaje.

Justo al ponerse en la forma correcta, ella me lanzo una ráfaga de viento. Apenas logres esquivarla. Ella uso ese segundo para darse a la fuga. Yo estaba cansado, las heridas no me ayudaban, pero no podía permitirle que se fuera. Tome una bocanada de aire y la segui. Ya no parecía que corriera, mas bien que saltara, como un mapache-kanguro. Mi respiración era pesada. Tanto aire necesitaba que tenia que obtenerlo con la boca. Ella se aproximaba a un gran árbol, que parecía ser de otra especia por su enorme tamaño. Si ella subia en el, jamás lograría bajarla. Sin 

embargo me di cuenta de otra cosa. Había una fuente muy cercana. La chica estaba lista para crear un remolino de aire que le diera el impulso, cuando yo, con lo que me quedaba de fuerza, jale toda el agua de la fuente. Un masivo chorro la golpeo a ella en el aire antes que ella lograra irse de mi alcanze. Sin embargo fui muy suave y lo hice sin lastimarla. Estando ella todavía dentro del cuerpo de agua (todo esto ocurrió en menos de medio segundo y el inmenso chorro todavía conserbava su forma, solo era ligero el cambio al final, donde ella estaba atrapada.), uso el aire control y deshizo mi ataque. Intento dar un salto en diagonal hacia un árbol mas bajo de estatura.

Sin embargo, detrás de ella, una inmensa ola se aproximaba. En ves de ser una normal, esta en ves de elevarso y formar un cilindro mientras descendia, esta iba al contrario, hacia arriba. Logre atraparla entre la masa de agua, pero ella intentando escapar creo una bola de aire, pero no fue suficientemente fuerte. Al final la ola la sobrecogió por todo su cuerpo, menos la cabeza. Finalmente la solidifique dejándola atrapada en el hielo.

(nota del autor: imagínense que es algo asi como lo que katara le hizo a sangkok, en el epi 119.)

-Uhhh….agggg….- gemia impotente la maestra aire. –Oye tu! Quien te crees! Dejame ir!

Me acerque lentamente a ella, con la cabeza gacha. Mi larga cabellera cubria parte de mi frente, imposibilitándola ver mi cara. –No, antes de derretir el hielo, tenemos que tener una pequeña charla.

-Una charla! Estas loco niño si crees que cooperare contigo. –mirando hacia el cielo. –Auxilio! Alguien, ayúdenme!

-Es inútil, estamos en una parte de la ciudad que esta abandonada, es imposible que salgas de ahí con tu aire control, estas atrapada.

-Que quieres de mi?- ella se veía furiosa, pero su voz denotaba cuan temerosa ella se encontraba. en realidad me dolia hacerle eso. Su mirada, su vos, era como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Oye solo deseo que conversemos y para demostrarte que no te hare daño, te liberare.

-Que te hace pensar que no huire?

-Nada, solo deseo darte confianza.- Movi mis manos de atrás para adelante y el hielo se derritió progresivamente, de tal forma que cuando termino de hacerse agua, ella termino parada, sin necesidad de usar el aire control para evitar cualquier caída.

Cuando ella se vio libre, comenzó a alistarse para huir, pero justo antes de hacerlo viro su cabeza hacia mi y me miro. Tenia miedo, mucho y sinceramente no había razón para confiarme, de todas formas la había seguido como un cazador. Ella solo tenia el rostro de una presa inocente y 

asustada. Antes de que ella decidiera salir corriendo, le regale una amigable sonrisa. Ella se dio la vuelta, entonces. Se comenzó a acercar hacia mi, muy lentamente. Pronto, quedo a casi un metro frente a mi.

-Ves? No te hare daño.

Ella asintió, pero todavía parecía nerviosa, timida. Antes de poder dar otro paso, sus piernas cedieron. Antes que cayera, la atrape entre mis brazos. –Creo que necesitamos volver y tu te iras a la cama.

Ella asintió levemente. La levante en mis brazos y la comenze a cargar, sus espalda debajo de ellos, y sus piernas colgándole en el aire. Ella arrecosto su cabeza en mi pecho. –Ehh… como te llamas?

-Baje mi cabeza para poder verle a los ojos. –Soy Kinto. Y tu?

-Ehh… me llamo Yana.

-Oh, que nombre mas bonito…

Volvi a sonreírle. Ella acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho una vez mas. Su respiración era tan fuerte, que podía sentir la calientita sensación en la piel. El resto de camino de regreso, ella se mantuvo callada.

--

Acomode a Yana en la cama. Ella dormía por ahora. De veras se veía tan inocente en el estado en que estaba. Sencillamente no podía dejar de darle una mirada de reojo de vez en cuando.

-Ok Kinto, como rayos lograste capturar esta chica? Me costaría creer que fuiste como un relámpago tras ella, no estas en esas condiciones.

Yo le sonreí a Zula y me sob la cabeza apenado. –Eh, digamos que tuve que perserguirla por todo el parque y después pelear con ella.

-El que?!

-Bueno, sabes!? -intentando cambiar de tema. –Es buena maestras. Si! Es mu agil y…

-No me cambies la conversación. –me dejo ir un ligero y "amistoso" puñetazo en el hombro.

-Auhh! Oye, no seas tan agresiva!

-Eso te pasa por arriesgarte asi. Sabes? Me preocupa tu estado de salud, estas herido y cada esfuerzo puede empeorar el como estas.

-Lo se. Oye, la única razón por la que fui tras ella, es: uno. Esta herida, esta asustada. Afuera es muy peligroso. Y dos. Si te diste cuenta genio, ella es una maestra aire.

Zula cambio su rostro. Era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de algo tan obvio. –Estas seguro?

Yo asentí firmemente. Ella se acerco a Yana y le cambio la manta en la frente. La fiebre no le bajaba todavía. –Entonces… encontramos al ultimo maestro?

Tongh se acerco con un poco de hielo. –Eso parece.

Yo me acerque a Zula y le puse mi mano sobre su hombre y la acaricie. Ella lo acepto, sin embargo fríamente se fue. Comencé a meditar que podía decirle. Cuando tuve una idea, la segui.

--

Yana despertó. Estaba confusa. Solo podía recordar el ataque. Como ese monstruo, esa criatura deforme y horrible la golpeo. Como la avento contra la pared una y otra vez. Eran imágenes demasiado borrosas.

-Oye,- Tongh le quito el trapo de la frente y le seco el sudor con delicadeza. –Te encuentras bien?

Yana asintió débilmente. Tongh le acaricio el cabello. –Oye, no te preocupes, estas a salvo. Mi amigo Kinto y la otra chica te salvamos la vida de un monstruo.

-Lo se.

-Entonces, Yana es tu nombre?

Ella asintió.

-Me gusta. Sabes? Pareces una chica muy lista.

Yana comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la parte arriba de la cama. Se acomodo sobre la almohada, como respaldo. –Tienes agua?

Tongh dijo que si. Le sirvio un poco del jarron que estaba en la mesa de noche. Yana lo tomo y se lo bebió. Luego lo tomo entre las dos manos y lo dejo descansar encima de sus piernas. Ella se quedo contemplando al vaso. Por eso, su largo cabello le cubria parte de su rostro.

-N recuerdo que paso esa noche. Solo recuerdo que llego esa criatura, ese monstruo horrible, indescriptible. Yo logre encerrarme y por un correo le pedi ayuda a un desconocido…

-Kinto nos dijo sobre tu mensaje.

-…La bestia me ataco hasta que quede inconsciente.

Tongh se le aproximo y le aparto parte del cabello con delicadeza. –Estas a salvo.

Yana respondio con una sonrisa.

--

-Que es lo que ocurre Zula?- ella estaba molesta. Estábamos en la sala de la primera planta. No había puerta, sino que utilizábamos un area del muro que estaba derribada.

-Me preocupas amigo. Tu eres tan cabeza dura. En serio me puedes hacer hervir la sangre. Oye, se que tenemos responsabilidades y esas cosas, pero no estamos en posición para perderte. El mundo no puede darse ese lujo,- voltio para mirarme. –Ni yo tampoco!

Yo me acerque a mi mejor amiga y la abraze. Ella estaba muy estresada. Había un fenómeno del ultimo circulo del infierno tras nosotros, era demasiado. Mientras la acobijaba en mis brazos oi un sonido. Era muy bajo, casi como el ruido que hace una hoja de papel al caer.

Dos brazos nos separaron. Un tercero tomo a Zula por el cuello, con una cuchilla sondeando su yugular. El otro hombre me tomo de un brazo y me lo torcio. Me apunto con revolver. Con la cabeza le hizo señas a un tercer y ultimo hombre. Eran pandilleros. Parece que nos habían encontrado, y deseando hacer de ese lugar una parte mas de su propiedad, nos quitarían lo que anduviéramos y luego…

El ultimo estaba sin armas. Comenzó a subir las gradas hacia donde estaba Tongh. Tongh advirtió a los hombres, pero antes de mandarlos al otro mundo nos vio a nosotros. –Tu sabes lo que haras mocoso. Si no, esta mariquita y la muñeca de trapo aquí serán comida de perros. Tongh se levanto y comenzó a recoger en una bolsa negra todo lo que podía ser de valor. Mi laptop, otras cosas cmo celulares. Cuando ya estaba todo tongh se lo cedió.

El hombre le hizo señas a uno de sus secuaces. Este tiro a Zula al piso y tomo las pertenencias. Volvió a su lugar. El hombre se comenzó a retirar. –Mátenlos.

El de la navaja saco una nueve milímetros. Apunto a Zula. Disparo pero no dio en el blanco. El hombre cayo muerto al suelo. Del techo, cayo como una araña un hombre con una mascara. De esas que ocupan en el teatro. Vestia un traje de ninja. El otro me tiro al suelo. Intento disparar al hombre, pero este evadió como un acróbata a su atacante. Cuando termino de disparar todas las balas, el enmascarado estiro la mano y de ella salió una navaja en forma de media luna. Corto el aire y con precisión quirúrgica le dio un golpe letal.

Yo me arrastre por el piso mientras luchaban. En las gradas descansaba el cadáver del otro sujeto. Ni una gota de sangre.

Zula se puso de pie. Ella se puso en posición de combate. –Eres enemigo o amigo?

El hombre se quito la mascara. Era un sujeto de cómo cuarenta años. Tenia una fina barba y bigote. Su barba era corta y no pasaba de barbilla. –Soy una amigo.

Se dio la vuelta, hacia mi. Camino un poco y se hinco. –Vengo por ti Avatar Kinto.

No sabia que decir, pero me mantuve sereno. –Que quieres de mi?

-No puedo revelarte las cosas ahora. Vengan conmigo, los cuatro, es imprescindible que vengan al lugar donde los llevare.

-Como sabemos que no deseas hacernos algo? Como podemos confiar en ti?

Zula lo miraba dudosa. Yana solo se escondia en las sabanas.

-Mate a sus atacantes. Ellos los hubieran asesinado, creo que eso es prueba suficiente que mis motivos son honorables.

El se volvió de nuevo a mi. Yo asentí. –Muy bien, iremos contigo.

--

El hombre de la mascara llamo a un lugar que nos era desconocido. Un par de minutos mas tarde apareció una camioneta negra detrás de la casa. Tongh ayudo a Yana junto con Zula. El y yo íbamos a la par acercándonos al auto. Sin embargo me que de un poco atrás. Entonces vi su mano. Tenia un anillo en el meñique. Uno de oro.

Era un anillo en cuya parte superior estaba tallado la figura de una flor.


	9. La sociedad oculta

CAPITULO OCHO

La sociedad secreta

El hombre de la mascara me revelo que nos llevaría a una casa en la area mas alta de la ciudad. Durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada. Tongh y Zula iban en la parte mas trasera de la camioneta. Yana y yo íbamos justo en los asientos atrás del conductor. El hombre que conducía era mas callado que el anterior. Por un momento crei que hasta podía oir el latido de un corazón! Tan silencioso era. Sin embargo note que algo andaba mal en la cabeza de Yana. Ella estaba dándole vuelta a algo en la cabeza y yo no sabia que era. Solo sabia que ella miraba al hombre del anillo con una mirada de desagrado. Sin embargo ella intentaba ocultarlo, pero no podía.

Era muy raro pero me sentía muy familiarizado con Yana. Teníamos menos de dos días de conocernos, pero había algo en ella que me inspiraba confianza y amistad.

Cuando llegamos al area alta de la ciudad quede boquiabierto. La ciudad era hermosa. Llena de parques, casas enormes, mansiones lujosas. Cada una bien pudiera ser el hogar de un rey. O mas bien ese era mi pensar. De todas maneras comparados con mi estilo de vida, esa era la vida de un rey.

--

La mansión era enorme y discreta al mismo tiempo. Escondida en un barrio solitario, rodeado de parques y areas para jugar deportes al area libre, quien nadie visitaba, hacia de aquella casa el lugar perfecto para esconder secretos.

El hombre del anillo nos guio dentro del edificio. Cuando entramos pude notar las finas decoraciones en el piso de mármol, los jarrones antiguos, y en la parte de arriba, coronando el techo, se erguía un hermoso domo. Había una pintura dentro de el. En ella se podía apreciar el detalle de una guerra. Pareciese que en ella los elementos peleaban entre si. Además pude notar que cada soldado de los que posiblemente eran los "malos", cargaban en las manos un tipo particular de lanza. Mientras esperábamos en la entrada a que vinieran a recibirnos los dueños del lugar, pude notar que cada lanza sumaban cien en total. Por la forma en que estaban pintada fue fácil sumarlo.

-Pssst…- Yana me silbo con los dientes suavemente. Yo mire a ambos lados para verificar que nadie nos oia. Zula y Tongh estaban perdidos mirando las infinitas decoraciones del lugar.

-Que pasa??- pregunte en un susurro.

-Despues te digo, pero no te fíes mucho de esta gente.

-Que? Porque?-siempre susurraba. –Nos salvaron de aquellos tipos.

-Haz que te valga un comino, solo hazme caso y ten cuidado.

Un tipo vestido de traje de mayordomo se acerco. Yana de inmediato se hizo las sonsas y comenzó a "admirar" las pinturas de la pared. Yo no hize nada mas que sacar mi celular y mirar la hora. Pude ver mi reflejo en la pantalla. De verdad no me veía bien, ni me sentía bien.

De repente el mayordomo anuncio a los que nos habían llamado. –Jovenes, los señores Yon, Shont y Mitzo.

Tres hombres de estilo aristocratico entraron en la escena. Sin embargo parecían ser de piedra ya que no decían nada. Detrás de ellos venia el hombre del anillo. El avanzo frente a estos tres. –Todos estamos agradecidos por vuestra presencia. Sin embargo solo hablaremos contigo.- dijo señalándome cordialmente. –Los demás serán escoltados por el mayordomo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Tongh y Zula me miraron esperando una respuesta. Yo asentí, y ellos se acercaron al mayordomo. El hombre del anillo me hizo señas que lo siguiera. Los cuatro comenzaron a avanzar. Antes de dar un paso mire a Yana. Ella me miro con una cara de "ya sabes que de debes hacer". Luego ella sigui a los otros hacia las grdas en forma de caracol que llevaban al piso de arriba. Por todos lados de la casa la figura de una flor estaba tallada, desde los marcos de las puertas, hasta los relieves decorativos de las puertas.

Los hombres me llevaron hacia una sala que parecía cuarto de estudio. Pasamos por un corredor. El lugar estaba lleno de antigüedades, espadas y otras armas. Pinturas, muchas de ellas con el tema de guerra en cada gota de pintura. El salón donde los hombres me llevaron era enorme por cierto. Tenia dos puertas las cuales estaban cerradas. Tenia dos libreros, un escritorio que dejaba al que se sentaba en el, dándole la espalda a los inmensos ventanales que se extendían en la pared de la derecha. Además en el centro había una mesita de caoba rodeada por varios muebles. Tengo que mencionar que todo era de lujo. Los señores se sentaron en uno de los sillones escarlata. El del anillo en otro mas pequeño. El me señalo que me sentara en uno que me dejaba frente a frente con ellos.

Tome asiento, con algo de nerviosismo. Todos parecían mirame como si yo les debiera algo. Solo el del anillo me miraba con cierto asombro, como si mi presencia le resultaba relevante. –Esta bien, me han hecho venir aca con un propósito. Eso es un hecho. Ire al grano, porque me han llamado?

El hombre del anillo parecía ser el vocero de todos ya que ninguna daba intenciones de decirme algo. –Esta bien, viendo que eres franco, no jugaremos contigo. Sabemos quien eres. Eres el Avatar.

-Dime algo que no sepa. –mi sarcasmo era el producto de lo que Yana me había dicho. Tenia que saber que querían esos hombres.

-Escuchame Kinto, los cuatro aquí somos los mas altos hermanos de una antigua logia. Esta logia se le conoce como la sociedad secreta de los lotos blancos.

_Eso explicaba la obsesión con las flores_.

-Somos una antigua hermandad que desde un principio apoyo al Avatar. Precisamente por eso te hemos buscado, para darte una ayuda en tu misión.

-Como se que son sinceros?

-Le aseguro que la sociedad de los lotos blancos es…

-… una escoria, una hipócrita y mentirosa organización que solo ha demostrado ser mas que una maraña de mentiras.- Yana entro al cuarto por donde nosotros también. Ella se puso frente a ellos y los apunto con un dedo acusador.

-Ustedes, ustedes traicionaron al Avatar. Cuando el desapareció, ustedes se olvidaron de su juramento, de su honor y aun mas, de su deber! Traicionaron al Avatar, ya que se preocuparon de sus propios intereses, ya no ayudaron mas a los hermanos de los niveles inferiores y solo se preocuparon de su estúpida lujosa manera de vivir.

Yana saco de su bolsilla una pieza de madera. Parecía una moneda y en ella estaba pintada la figura de la flor del loto. Ella se la avento a uno de los tres hombres. Después se dio vuelta hacia mi. –No puedes confiar en ellos. Son unos mentirosos. Me abandonaron cuando debieron y traicionaron el juramento sagrado que ellos hicieron con el Avatar: proteger al mundo en su ausencia. –Ella se voltio hacia ellos nuevamente. –Y no es la primera vez. Lo mismo hicieron en la guerra de cien años, la guerra de Sozin! Y nuevamente le fallaron al mundo y a mi.

El hombre del anillo se puso de pie. Hablo con Yana tratando de razonar con ella. –Tienes razón.-Hasta Yana se sorprendió por esto, pero claramente seria difícil que cediera. –Traicionamos al Avatar, le dimos la espalda al mundo. Lo sabemos. Pero los hemos llamado porque queremos enmendar lo que esta hecho.

-Nada puede ser enmendado.

-Escuchame, puedo saber como te sientes…

-No puede.

-… Pero ahora debemos de pensar en el bien de la humanidad.

Uno de los del trio se puso de pie y se dirigió a mi. –Aunque la sociedad del loto blanco traiciono su mas sagrado origen y su misma razón de existencia, algunos de nosotros todavía permanecemos fieles al Avatar. Nos separamos del resto de la hermandad y por los últimos cien años hemos estado esperando tu regreso. Hace dieciséis años se nos revelo que el nuevo Avatar había nacido. –ahora se dirigió a Yana.- Con respecto a ti muchacha, el bien del mundo es mas prioritario que lo que tu has sufrido. En nuestras manos poseemos información que será de vital ayuda al Avatar.

El hombre del anillo señalo a Yana el sofá donde yo estaba sentado. Ella accedió y se sento junto a mi. Aunque todavía estaba molesta, no tuvo problemas en dejar a un lado su enojo. –Si es por el bien del mundo, estare dispuesta a escucharles.

-Muy bien, -continuo el hombre.-Porque es importante que tu también sepas.

-Joven Avatar, desde que el Avatar que te precedió falleció el mundo comenzó a caer en caos. El nuevo Avatar no renació en la Tribu del Agua y pronto la guerra comenzó otra vez. Fue aun peor que la guerra de la nación del fuego, conocida como la guerra de los cien años de sangre. La nación del fuego aniquilo a la Tribu Agua. El reino Tierra por su parte se levanto en guerra contra la nación del fuego. Ambas pelearon a muerte por diez años. Nunca se derramo tanta sangre en ninguna guerra anterior. La nación del fuego poseía tecnología, el reino Tierra valor y decisión. Ambas estuvieron a punto de aniquilarse. Loa nomadas del aire, que apenas lograba reconstruirse a si misma huyeron de los templos. Los templos se convirtieron en areas de refugio para los del reino tierra, otros inclusive se convirtieron en fuertes de batalla. Al final todos fueron destruidos.

-Aunque esto sea verdad, en que me servirá para mi misión?

El hombre del anillo se puso en pie.- Tendremos que hablar a solas contigo. Es lo mejor…

-Tu sabes que los otros tres necesitaran saberlo también.- interrumpió el otro hombre.

-Sabran, pero es mejor que se los diga el Avatar.

-Por su culpa casi muero… casi muero en manos de ese mounstruo….- Yana dejo salir eso entre los dientes, pero la alcanzamos a oir.

-De que mounstruo hablas?- pregunto el otro hombre. El y los demás se comenzaron a ver entre si, como si supieran algo.

-Que pasa, díganme que ocultan?!- demande.

El hombre del anillo se puso en pie y se dirigió a la ventana y se puso a observar afuera. –Ese monstruo del que hablan, como es?

Me quede callado por un momento. Después les conte como era ella, temiendo que no me creyeran, pero no fue asi.

El hombre suspiro. Camino de nuevo hacia donde estábamos sentados. Por su rostro, sabia yo que lo que me diría no seria bueno. –Nadie conoce quien es ella, ni de donde proviene. Solo se sabe que su sed por la sangre es insaciable. Leyendas sobre ese mounstruo se han escuchado por los últimos trescientos años. En todo el mundo se le conoce con distintos nombres, la asesina nocturna, la homicida de medianoche, la hija de las sombras. Estos son muchos de sus nombres. Pero no importa cuales sean sus nombres, ni de donde venga. Lo mas importante es lo que es capaz. Es importante que tu y tus amigos estén preparados para enfrentarla. Ella no se detendrá hasta matarlos.

Yana se puso de pie y se fue. Tal vez esta gente no era la mejor, pero no había duda uqe el hombre no mentia. Viendo en la situación en que estaba, en al situación que los cuatro estábamos decidi aceptar su ayuda.

-Ahora Avatar, -el otro hombre se inclino en su silla hacia mí. –Esto que sabras es muy importante. Recuerda que tu tienes que convencer a tus amigos que esto es cierto, sin ellos no lograras cumplir tu objetivo.

--

Decidi creerles. Mis instintos me decían que debía de confiar en ellos. Yo prefiero confiar mi corazón, pero los instintos son buenos de vez en cuando. Luego de la charla, nuestros anfitriones se retiraron a un lugar desconocido. El hombre del anillo, que hasta ahora no revelaba su nombre, me pidió que lo siguiera. El me llevo a un cuarto solitario. En el había una caja. –Avatar Kinto, se que hemos fallado en cumplir el juramento que hicimos con el Avatar, el cuidar que el mundo se destruyera en su ausencia. No es la primera vez que fallamos. Sin embargo los pocos que quedamos fieles a ti, deseamos ayudarte. En señal de nuestra gratitud te dare esto.

El hombre abrió la caja. De ella saco una vieja espada y me la ofreció con una reverencia y sosteniéndola en ambas palma de las manos. Yo la tome y la desenvaine.

Era lo mas hermosa arma de combate que jamás vi. Era una espada Jian. Elegante, versátil, sencilla, pero compleja en la manos de un experto espadachín. Además era completamente transparente.

-Wow!

-Kinto, esa es la espada de la Tribu Agua. La ultima reliquia de esa increíble civilización. Esa espada esta hecha de diamante puro y lo aunque no lo creas tiene mas de mil años. Perteneció a uno de los mas grandes maestros agua y ahora te pertenece a ti.

Me enganche el cinturón de la espada en mi espalda y luego la envaine.

-Gracias.

El próximo capt. Será genial.


	10. La camara con los rollos

CAPITULO NUEVE, PARTE UNO

La cámara secreta

Zula, Tongh y Yana me creyeron. Los tres decidieron creer en aquellos hombres al igual que yo. El hombre del anillo nos llevo al sotano de la casa. En el piso había una puerta oculta. Y debajo de ella entramos a un compartimiento cerrado. No parecía haber mas nada, pero el nos enseño que no era asi. Escrito en la piedra estaba escrito, en una parte del suelo, "solo los dignos de llevar las esencias entraran y saldrán". El nos dejo solos al poco tiempo.

-Alguna idea Tongh?- pregunte.

-Yo? Tu eres el Avatar, no tendrías tu una idea? Y por cierto que es esa especie de mochila que andas cargando encima de tu espada?

-Ah? Esto? Es mi saco de agua?. Pero eso no importa. Dime… puedes derribar esta muro con tierra control?

Tongh se aproximo al otro lado del cuarto. Golpeo un poco la pared. –No, es piedra solida, es demasiado para mi. Además entre el muro hay capas de metal que no puedo controlar.

De repente sentí que una fuerza me jalo hacia la tierra. Caí hincado en el suelo. -Kinto!- grito Zula mientras se acercaba a ayudarme. Pero antes que pudiera acercarse mas una fuerza se lo impidió.

Me puse en pie. Una fuerza, un poder fuera de este mundo tomo control de mi. Sentía como una energía fría cortaba mi interior. Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar. Me puse frente al muro y de mi boca salió una especie de viento, como una explosión de aura espiritual. El rayo entro dentro de la piedra. Súbitamente una seria de decoraciones que no se podían ver anteriormente comenzaron a brillar por todo los muros y el techo. Las figuras eran muy extrañas. Súbitamente el muro se partió en dos. Las dos partes se deslizaron hasta dejar un espacio para poder entrar. Yo volvia a caer y el brillo desapareció.

Los tres vinieron en mi ayuda. –Que paso?- pregunto Yana.

-Si que fue eso?- me pregunto Tongh mientras me levantaba.

-No lo se, pero no importa, entremos. Los dos se adelantaron. Zula se me acerco y me tomo la mejilla con una mano. –Estas bien?

Yo asentí. –Vamos amiga no sabemos si esa puerta se puede cerrar. Ella y yo entramos detrás de los demás. Justo cuando pusimos un pie dentro el lugar entero se volvió a sellar. Quedamos atrapados dentro. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro. Zula encendio una llama en su mano. –No se preocupen, mientras este aquí no habrá problemas. Además debe haber una salida, debemos avanzar.

Comenzamos a avanzar en lo que resulto ser un corredor enorme. El espacio entre el techo y el piso era de casi quince metros. Todos aavanzabamos detrás de Zula, mientras ella nos guiaba por la oscuridad. Yo iba justo detrás de ella. Cada paso revelaba mas del lugar. En los muros, estaba la figura de la flor de loto blanco. Enormes flores de quince metros de alto carvadas en la piedra.

Habia una flor cada quince metros. Luego en un pedestal se elevaba una estatua de lo que parecía ser un guerrero. Eso seguía asi hasta el fondo y de los dos lados. Cada estatua era diferente.

-Este lugar es tétrico. –dijo Zula alimentando mas la llama y haciéndola dar luz mas fuerte. Y ella tenia razón. Cada paso que dabamos era un eco que recorría el area de una manera fantasmagórica. Las estatuas eran asimismo enormes, de unos diez metros de altura.

Seguimos avanzando por diez minutos hasta que llegamos a un callejón sin salida. –Y ahora donde? –pregunte.

Tongh se acerco al muro y lo examino. –Este si es mio.

Con un golpe exploto el muro de piedra creándonos una salida. –Bueno señores no pierdan el tiempo en agradecerme y salgamos.

Zula se le acerco y le golpeo ligeramente en el estomago. –Presumido.

Mientras ellos comenzaban a discutir Yana y yo entramos a lo que era otro pasadizo. Pero este estaba revestido por cerámica de arriba y abajo. Además era mucho mas pequeño, unos tres metros de alto no mas. Además había luz en el. Habían antorchas encendidas por todo el lugar.

-Oigan chicos, van a continuar cacareando como gallos en celo o van a entrar?

Zula se fue dejando a Tongh con las palabras en la boca. Comenzamos a avanzar de nuevo. El lugar se oia demasiado callado. Yo ya sospechaba que algo andaba mal ahí. Y no me equivoque. Yana se nos había adelantado por un poco. –Cuidado, -le dije. –De seguro aquí hay algo escondido.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Yana apretó una cerámica que se hundió. Frente a ella una navaja salió desde el suelo hasta el techo bloqueándonos el camino. Ella estuvoa punto de ser cortada por esa cosa, pero uso el aire control y se expulso para atrás. –Que fue eso?!- grito histérica.

-La primera de muchas trampas. –dije mientras la levantaba. –Chicos aun ha de haber mas. No tenemos salida asi que tendremos que avanzar, juntos, con cuidado, y sin pleitos!!

Tongh y Zula asintieron. Yana estaba sudando del susto. La deje con los otros y avanze hasta hayar la cerámica que se hundía. Tantee las otras cercanas, suavemente con el pie. Nada. Saque agua de mi bolsa y con ella corte a la navaja-guillotina abriéndonos paso. –Vamos y quédense detrás de mi. Tengan los ojos abiertos también.

De nuevo comenzamos a avanzar por el lugar hasta que llegamos a un lugar en que el camino se desviaba por la derecha. Poco después había una especie de cuarto al final. Cuando entramos a el llegamos de nuevo a un camino sin salida. El cuarto estaba solo. No había nada ni nadie. Era como si los únicos que vivieran ahí fueran fantasmas. Pero los que nos atacaron no eran eso.

-Chicos revisen el lugar, busquen algún botón o algo que avara una salida, pero tengan cuidado.

Todos comenzamos a buscar. Pasaron diez minutos y nada. El cuarto era algo pequeño, pero yo sabia que debía haber algo. De repente Zula nos advirtió que encontró algo. –Oigan aquí!

Los demás llegamos donde ella. En una losa de cerámica en el muro había un símbolo. –Que te parece kinto?

-No se Zula, deberíamos intentar. Dejame hacerlo.

-No yo lo hare.

Zula respiro profundo y dejo salir de sus puños una bola de fuego. El impacto fue tal que la losa se partió en pedazos. Justo en ese mismo tiempo se abrió cerca del techo una abertura. Era un orificio bien pequeño donde apenas cabria una persona. Asimismo se abrieron tres orificios en el suelo. Yana ya iba a investihgar cuando la tome del brazo y la pare. No sabemos que hay ahí, ni en el otro. Yo ire a ver, ustedes quédense aquí.

Me comenzaban a sudar las manos mientras me acercaba a los hoyos. Comenze a acercarme listo para atacar. Cada ves que me acercaba podía oir una especie de ruido, como un silbido, pero no al mismo tiempo. Se oian como serpientes. Y eso eran!

De los tres orificios cientos de serpientes comenzaron a salir y arrastrarse. Las criaturas se arrastraban y retorcían y rápidamente comenzaron a llenar el lugar. Yo Sali corriendo de ahí hasta donde estaban los demás. –Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Tongh, tu y Yana salgan de aquí! Zula y yo las distraeremos. Tongh levanto un muro de tierra entre el y las criaturas. Luego el elevo la tierra creando una rampa hacia el orificio. Para entonces Yana luchaba por avanzar dentro del túnel, pero era muy estrecho y sus heridas no la dejaban ir muy rápido.

Mientras tanto Tongh batallaba con algunas serpientes. Las criaturas eran feroces. Saltaban y se tiraban desde los muros para alcanzarlo. La mayoría estuvo a punto de morderlo, pero el lograba quitárselas a tiempo. Tongh hubiera deseado ayudarnos, pero el no podía permitir que llegaran hasta donde estaba Yana. Las criaturas comenzaban a subiré al techo, a los muros, estaban en todas partes.

--

-Zula, debemos meternos en el corredor, aquí hay demasiadas!

-Creeme no estaría mas de acuerdo!

Zula lanzo fuego a otra serpiente que intento saltar del muro hacia ella. La víbora se incinero en el aire.

Ella y yo comenzamos a correr de vuelta al pasadizo. Íbamos tan rápido que cuando llegamos a la parte donde el túnel cambia de dirección, Zula se deslizo y cayo en el suelo. Cuando me acerque a ayudarla una serpiente se lanzo tres metros hacia ella. Rápidamente la ensarte en la pared con un dardo de hielo que le atravesó la cabeza.

Levante a mi amiga. Y de nuevo otra se tiro hacia ella. Esta vez la corte por mitad en el aire. La criatura cayo al suelo y su sangre salpico un muro.tome a Zula de la mano. –Vamos Zula!

Detrás venían mas y mas. Ambos comenzamos a correr mas y mas rápido. Pero llego un ounto en que sentí que Zula ya no iba conmigo si no que mas bien yo la estaba arrastrando. Ella se solto de mi y se apretó el pecho. Me hizo señas con el dedo que ya no podía mas. Justo en ese momento mas serpientes comenzaron a acercarse.

Saque un latigo de agua. Con todas mis fuerzas comenze a atacar a las víboras. Unas morían en el suelo, pero otras en el aire, mientras saltaban a atacarme. Una de ellas se aferro a mi brazo y me mordió, pero afortunadamente mordió la tela de mi chaqueta. La decapite.

Sin soportarlo mas, hize mi latigo una nube de vapor y mande a volar a las serpientes. Luego la converti en agua de nuevo y la meti en mi bolsa. Tome a Zula que estaba arrecostada en la pared, aun sin aliento. Comenze a jalarla lo mas rápido que pude. Pero ella estaba muy débil. De pronto sus piernas no pudieron mas y cayo al suelo.

-Zula!- me hinque a levantarla. –Estoy bien Kinto, pero he usado mis energias demasiado y hacer fuego es difícil.

-Lo se, vamos. –Mientras comenzaba a levantarla, apoye mi mano en una losa. Frente a nosotros se acercaban las víboras. Su silbido de muerte era cada ves mas fuerte. Justo después que deje de ejercer presión en la cerámica una puerta se abrió en el corredor. Tome a Zula en brazos y a tropezones me dirigi a la salida. Detrás de nosotros venia una víbora. Era casi tan rápida como yo. Dos veces casi me muerde la pierna, pero logre evadir sus ataques. La serpiente saltaba mas y mas rápido. Cuando llegue a la salida me tropeze y Zula y yo volamos un metro y caimos al suelo. Ella se amortiguo el golpe en mi. Justo en ese instante, la serpiente se lanzo hacia mi cara. Con un latigo de agua la logre partir en tres estando solo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Al mismo tiempo que me salpicaba la sangre se cerro la puerta dejándonos encerrados.

Al menos ahí no habían serpientes.

--

Tongh ya no podía mas con las criaturas. Yana luchaba por avanzar y darle suficiente espacio a el. Sin embargo era muy estrecho.

-Yana usare tierra control en ti. Sere lo mas delicado que pueda. Tongh golpeo la tierra y Yana salió avanzando unos metros dentro. El polvo le inundo los pulmones y el rostro pero estaría bien.

Tongh uso tierra control y dio un salto de tres metros en el aire. Se metie al túnel un poco y con tierra control se hizo avanzar unos metros. Luego sello la entrada.

--

-Estas bien Zula?- me arrastre hacia donde ella estaba. Los dos estábamos sentados en el piso arrecostando la espalda en la pared de tierra.

-Eso depende, estas tu bien?

-Si.- alcanze a decir mientras tragaba aire con la boca.

Ambos descansamos un par de minutos. Luego Zula se apoyo en la pared y se puso de pie. –Ya me siento mejor, será mejor que continuemos. Asenti y me puse en pie con su ayuda. Ambos comenzamos a caminar adentrándonos en el túnel. Incluso ahí habían antorchas, al menos!

Ambos llevábamos solo unos metros cuando la tierra se abrió y trago a Zula. –Zula!

Ella descendió hacia lo desconocido con un grito que se disipaba. Yo intente lanzarme al hoyo, pero me el suelo volvió a cerrarse y me estrelle en el polvo.

CAPITULO NUEVE, PARTE DOS

Los rollos ocultos

Tongh y Yana entraron a una sala enorme. La mitad de ella, el piso y parte del muro estaban revestidos de cerámica azul, lo demás era tierra, todo hasta el techo. –Que les habrá pasado a los otros?

-Tongh tomo a Yana de la mano y le quito las lagrimas. –Estaran bien, Kinto sabe defenderse.

-Pero tu siempre le andas contrariando y diciéndole que tu eres mas fuerte.

Tongh se ruborizo y le dio la espalda. –Lo se, pero en el fondo se que el se preocupa por mi. En su interior es mas fuerte que yo. Pero no podemos hablar de eso ahora debemos encontralos y buscar una salida. Tongh comenzó a avanzar pero de repente oyó un sonido. Como si algo se estuviera rajándose. El suelo comenzó a partirse. Yana y Tongh salieron corriendo hacia las esquinas del salón, lo mas rápido que pudieron. Pero no fue suficiente. El piso se rajo debajo de Yana y ella cayo al vacio. Ella intento elevarse con aire control, pero una fuerte corriente la succiono hacia abajo.

Tongh se tropezó y cayo al suelo golpeandose la cabeza. Quedo inconsciente.

--

Yo estaba golpeado. Tenia varios moretes en los brazos y me dolia la cabeza, mucho. Me puse de pies y me quite la chaqueta. Le desprendi la espada y mi saco de agua y me los volvi a colgar. Tenia que moverme rápido si quería encontrar a los demás. En mi corazón solo esperaba que Zula estuviera a salvo.

Comenze a avanzar por el túnel. Estaba mas oscuro que el anterior. Este tenia menos antorchas, y las que tenia tenían una luz tenue y casi a punto de extinguirse. Llego un momento que solo podía ver un poco mas alla de mis narices. De pronto sentí que mi cuerpo lo jalaron. Me cai en una especie de rampa y cai rodando por unos metros hasta que entre a un cuartito circular. Me estrelle en el muro. El cuartito estaba iluminado por unas antorchas. Además se extendia varios metros hacia arriba. Era como un cilindro.

Con esfuerzo me puse de pie. Fue entonces que por donde entre se sello por una puerta de piedra. Quede en cerrado n el cuarto. –Ahhhhg, no puede ser, malditas trampas.

Con mi agua control azotaba con cuchillas a la pared de piedra solida, pero estaba golpeándolo mal y el agua solo hacia que algunas partículas se elevaran al aire. La selladura quedo con algunas heridas, pero nada espectacular. Nada que me pudiera sacar de ahí.

Estaba yo tan distraído en romper la puerta que no note que el suelo se estaba hundiendo. Primero fue lento, pero de la nada sentí como si el infierno me estuviera tragando. El suelo comenzó a caer tan rápido que yo quede flotando en el aire. Sabia que si no hacia algo seria mi fin.

Con toda mi habilidad de maestro agua jale toda el agua de mi bolsa y en volvi mis manos en guantes de hielo. Las puntas de mis dedos quedaron cubiertas por unos puntiagudos dardos de hielo. Y con toda la fuerza que me quedaba ensarte mis dedos en la pared. La gravedad me jalo hacia abajo por otros metros mas. Las agujas de hielo se ensartaron en la tierra rompiéndola y dejando surcos mientras yo avanzaba. Caundo logre frenar estaba a cinco metros del suelo. Un suelo revestido por cientos de chuzos de metal. Eran tan fuertes que hicieron explotar a la plataforma que antes servia de suelo en cientos de pedazos. No quería ni imaginar cual seria mi destino al caer ahí.

--

Zula cai cada ves mas y mas rápido. Era tan rápido que no le permitia ya ni gritar. Ella intentaba detenerse con ambas manos, pero la friccion le lastimo una de las palmas. La velocidad con la que iba era enorme. Llego un momento que el túnel donde iba se hizo completamente vertical y ella quedo en el aire. Unos segundos después ella se sumergió en lo que era una especia de cámara hexagonal llena de agua. El lugar estaba revestido de cerámica al igual que otros lugres donde había estado. Sin embargo ella noto que algo no andaba bien. Ella estaba encerrada en una reja, también hexagonal, la cual se elevaba desde el suelo hasta el techo. No había lugar donde Zula pudiera salir. Además, por donde ella había entrado estába demasiado alto como para intentar meterse en el y escalar.

Zula comenzó a nadar hacia una de las rejas y se sostuvo de los barrotes. Estaba demasiado cansada para mantenerse a flote. Los barrotes eran planos, de acero solido y no dban seña de ninguna debilidad. Seria imposible salir de ahí.

Zula se comenzó a relajar. Debía de pensar en alguna manera de salir de ese lugar. Entonces se le ocurrió que si lograba crear suficiente calor, evaporaría el agua. No seria de mucho, pero por lo menos podría intentar derretir los metales con fuego.

Zula se solto de los barrotes y se dejo hundir. Comenzó a concentrarse y a enviar todo su chi por sus brazos. Lentamente el agua comenzaba a hervirse. Las burbujas eran pequeñas, pero comenzaban a crecer mas y mas. Zula tenia cuidado de distribuir todo el calor lejos del agua que la rodeaba, para evitar ser cocida con ella. Al poco tiempo una inmensa nube de vapor comenzaba a hallar su salida por donde ella había entrado. Las cantidades de vapor eran enormes e hicieron de aquel lugar una especie de sauna.

El nivel del agua bajaba y bajaba. Llego un momento que Zula sintió sus pies tocar el suelo con firmeza. Ella ya podía ponerse en pie. Cuando Zula no pudo mas, el nivel del agua ya le llegaba a las caderas. Era suficiente. Ya podía comenzar a derretir los barrotes.

--

Yana era jalada por una fuerte corriente de viento. Ella cayo a lo que parecía una cueva de proporciones gigantescas. Las inmensas correntadas de aire la estrellaban de aquí a alla. Ella intentaba sostenerse de algo pero no había nada. Sin poder hacer nada, el aire continuo arrastrándola. Sin embargo a ella pudo divisar a unos metros una estalagmita en el suelo. Era su oportunidad.

--

Mis musculos tenían una tensión enorme. Yo sentía como si me los estuvierna jalando, como una especie de hule que estaba a punto de ceder y desgarrarse. De tan solo pensar en la palabra, dolia. Pero no podía ceder un poquito, si me soltaba y cai….

Tenia que avanzar hacia arriba. Puse toda mi fuerza muscular sobre mi mano izquierda y solte la derecha. In mediatamente los surcos comenzaron a crecer. Fue entonces que me hale mi mismo arriba y enganche mi mano a la pared. Luego levante la otra hasta que ambas estaban lado a lado.

Mi respiración estaba agitada. Era tnata presión que mi nariz comenzó a sangrar. –Vamos Kinto, no te rindas. Si sobreviviste una cárcel, un mounstruo deforme que casi te parte el brazo y una horda de serpientes asesinas, esto no es nada.

--

Las llamas de Zula comenzaban a enrojecer el metal. Lentamente se comenzaba a debilitar la reja a la que ella le aplicaba el fuego. Poco a poco el metal cedia ante la furia del fuego. Un fuerte 

crujido adviritio a Zula que algo pasaba detrás de ella. Al otro lado, una compuerta de abrió y una masiva corriente de agua se lanzo contra ella.

-Oh no….

La corriente de agua estrello a la joven maestra en contra de la reja. Zula sintió como se magullaban sus huesos unos contra y otros y contra el metal mismo. La enorme corriente comenzó a cesar y Zula se agarro de uno de los barrotes. Al salir del agua comenzó a tragar aire y su respiración se acelero de un golpe. Zula comenzó a toser el agua de los pulmones. Casi se ahoga.

Justo comenzaba ella abajar su ritmo cardiaco cuando Zula oyo otro ruido. Era una especie de rugido. Entonces el agua comenzó a girar en un remolino. El cuerpo de ella fue arfrastrado estrellándola una y otra vez contra distintas partes de la jaula. Zula intentaba nadar por aire, pero no podía. Por fin luego de jalarse con todas las fuerzas que podía logro sacar la cabeza y respiro por un instante. Luego, la corriente la volvió a jalar. Zula intento agarrarse de un barrote. Lo logro, pero la corriente la succionaba. Su mano cedió, pero ella todavía se sostenia con la otra. Ella comenzó a sentir que se le desgarraba los musculos. Sin poder mas fue jalada por la corriente.

Su cuerpo se estrello contra los barrotes debilitados y ella salió disparada contra la pared. El agua volivo a cambiar de corriente y ella fue jalada hacia un pequeño hoyo en la pared.

--

Yana uso el aire control y creo una bola de aire. Con ella logro avanzra lo mas que pudo, desafiando la corriente de aire. Cuando llego a la estalagmita se agarro. Pero el triunfo no duro poco. La piedra se partió con su peso y ambos fueron jalado, aun con mas fuerza, hacia mas adentro. Yana luchaba, pero su aire control era inútil.

De repente ella se estrello contra la pared. Luego fue jalada hacia la del otro lado de la cueva. Ella golpeo tan fuerte la tierra que esta se partió. Yana salió expelida y cayo en una especie de abismo. Ella termino aterrizando encima de un rio de lodo.

--

-Uh… que paso. Tongh se puso en pie. Estaba cansado y muy débil. Su cabeza le dolia mucho, sin embargo recordaba bien lo que había pasado. Tongh comenzó a avanzar hasta que llego a una de las esquinas del cuarto. Intentaba olvidarse de Yana para concentrarse y hacer algo de veras útil. El sabia que ella estaba viva. Al menos eso esperaba de ella y de los demás.

De pronto vio que uno de las losas de la pared era de otro color. Tongh la apretó pero se alejo con rapidez. Una puerta se abrió no muy lejos. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se metió por ella.

--

Solo faltaba un metro para que alcanzara el pequeño hoyo. Subir lo que había subido había sido agotador, y solo faltaba un metro mas! No podía rendirme. Comenze a escalar mas y mas. Cada 

ves mi respirar era mas pesado. Y entonces logre poner mi mano sobre el borde. Comenze a subirme con ella pero rápidamente me ayude con la izquierda. Entonces comenze a sentirme mareado. Mis brazos estaban demasiado cansados y no logre mantenerme firme mas. Los guantes se derritieron de mis manos. Intente aferrarme con las manos desnudas, pero estaban lisas. Entonces comenze a caer al vacio.

En ese segundo sentí rabia. Un enojo demasiado intenso. No podía pasar eso, no podía, no lo permitiría! Desenvaine la espada y con un rápido movimiento la enterre en la tierra. Agarrado del mango de ella, mi espada era lo único que evitaba que cayera al vacio. Estando a solo centímetro del borde, tome el borde con mi mano derecha y luego con la izquierda. Comenze a arrastrarme hasta que mi logre meterme en el hoyo. Luego me acerce a la orilla y saque la espada de ahí.

Solo descanse unos minutos y comenze a arrastrarme hincado por el túnel.

--

Zula entro a otro túnel. El agua la jalo y rápidamente fue arrastrada por el túnel. Este fue menos agresivo y al final ella salió volando y aterrizo en una caverna con un rio de lodo. Sin embargo no solo cayo en el rio sino encima de un cuerpo humano.

-Zula!- Yana tomo a Zula por el cuello y la abrazo.

-Vamos Yana, tenemos que salir de aca. Las dos chicas se ayudaron entre si y nadaron hasta llegar a la orilla.

Al fondo había un túnel.

--

Entre a otro túnel. La luz tenue de la cámara de donde venia permitia ver un poco. A lo lejos pude ver una figura humanoide. Pero cada vez que avanzaba era mas humana. De pronto vino una voz. –Eres tu Kinto?

-Tongh!- Sali corriendo hasta que llegue donde el. El joven maestro tierra me dio una palmada en el brazo. –Nunca penser estar feliz de verte.

-Ni yo tampoco.

El me dio el hombro, y sosteniéndome de el comenzamos a avanzar. Resultaba que Tongh salió a este túnel de otro. Sin embargo había otro camino, pero el decidió ir por donde yo estaba. Ambos continuamos por el otro camino.

--

Yana y Zula venían juntas en el túnel. Yana estaba demasiado débil para poder caminar rápido, asi que Zula que estaba solo un poco mejor comenzó permitió que ella se apoyara en su hombro.

-Zula tengo miedo…

-Ahh, no debería decírtelo, pero yo también. Pero despreocúpate, ahorita yo estoy aquí asi que te ayudare amiga, solo confía en mi, quieres?- Zula nunca había sido tan dulce con ella. Yana se sintió fortalecida, pero se limito solo a asentir.

-Vamos,- dijo Zula. –Tenemos que buscar a los chicos.

--

Tongh y yo pudimos ver una luz al final del camino. Era muy tenue, pero podía ser una salida. Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia ella. Yo solo esperaba poder encontrar a Zula con vida. Ella era mi mejor amiga, era parte de mi… no podía darme el lujo de perderla. Ninguno de nosotros, pero especialmente yo.

Cuando llegamos al final, Tongh y yo entramos a un salón. Era una cámara un cuarto, que a diferencia de los otros tenia algo en su centro. Era una mesa. En ella estaban acomodados en una especie de mueble, unos cilindros de piedra.

Sin embargo no fue eso a lo que le di importancia. Era que frente a nosotros había otro túnel. Y de el salian dos figuras.

-Zula!- yo me solte de tongh y Sali corriendo hacia ella. Asimismo ella vino a mi encuentro. Ambos nos abrazamos. En ese momento sentí como si un gran vacio dentro de mi se habia vuelto a llenar. Y para mi sorpresa Yana y Tongh hicieron los mismo.

Poco después los cuatro nos abrazamos. Y por primera vez cada uno sintió que eramos mas que una pandilla, erramos una familia.

-Pense que no iba a verlos mas chicos. –me quite las lagrimas con el brazo.

-Yo igual. –dijo Yana.

-No importa amigos. Lo importante es que todos estamos juntos ahora. –Por un momento, después que Zula dijo eso, crei ver que ella me miro por un segundo y se ruborizo.

-Sin embargo debemos encontrar una salida, -Tongh me puso una mano encima del hombro. –Juntos.

-Pero primero, debemos ver que es eso.- apunte a los cilindros de piedra.

Yana se puso en pie y fue a revisarlos. –Son vasijas de hace mil años Kinto. Lo que hay dentro de ellas debe ser importante para esconderlo asi.

Yo me acerque a ellas. Yana y Tongh se acercaron pero mantuvieron la distancia. Delicadamnete tome un cilindro. Le quite una tapadera hecha de madera. Dentro de la vasija se encontraba un 

rollo. Lo abri. Estaba escrito un párrafo en idioma antiguo. Pero no era tan antiguo. Había leído esa lengua antes. Era una especie de acertijo. Como un poema.

-Kinto, que dice eso?- pregunto Zula.

Le pide a ella que me iluminara con una flama de fuego.

-Es un acertijo. Dice: "aquel que sea digno, diríjase a la isla perdida entre dos montes, y hallara el camino al templo de la unidad. El camino hallara, cuando la luna toque el monte en el norte, el dia antes del equinoxio de primavera, cuando el sol y la luna se ven cara a cara en la hora antes del anochecer."

-Que rayos es eso?- Tongh pregunto.

Yana pareció estar pensando. –Es una ubicación geográfica. Para ser un acertijo es bastante fácil. El que dejo esto desea que el que lo encuentre vaya a esa ubicación.

Yana tomo el otro jarron. Lo abrió. Había otro rollo. Ella y yo lo abrimos. Era un mapa. El mapa de una estructura, como un templo. –Miren,- dije señalando una esquina. –Aquí esta escrito, "el templo de la unidad."

Zula se acerco y lo vio bien. –Sea lo que sea, debemos de ir para alla.

Al terminar de decir eso una puerta se abrió. Era la salida.


	11. En equipo

CAPITULO ONCE

El templo de la unidad

-Zhang presiento algo malo. Tengo miedo por los chicos. Ellos son muy jóvenes para todo esto. Tal vez soy demasiado paranoico, pero la homicida de medianoche es una perseverante y no cesara….

-Lo se. –Zhang interrumpió al hombre del anillo. –Aun asi es su deber como Avatar. El lo hara bien.

-Lo se Zhang, pero no puedo evitarlo….

Se oyó un gemido fuera de la mansión. Gritos de auxilio, algo caer a tierra y luego nada mas que un silencio de muerte.

Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie. Ambos pusieron sus manos en el mango de sus espadas. La puerta principal comenzó a crujir. Las astilla de madera comenzaron a caer al piso. En una explosión, la puerta se partió en grandes pedazos que cayeron sobre el suelo y otros adornos, rompiéndolos.

La sombra que entraba no tardo en materializarse. La homicida de medianoche comenzó a avanzar lentamente dentro de la casa. Sus pasos eran lentos, su mirada precisa y sus propósitos malévolos. Se quedo quieta y miro a sus dos próximas victimas.

-Tu…- el hombre del anillo saco su espada.

La asesina rugio y las ventanas estallaron. El hombre del anillo tomo su posición y se lanzo al ataque. Ella evadió el espadazo y ella lo aventó con sus manos desnudas. El cuerpo cayo sobre una mesa de vidrio. Los chingastes cubrieron el rostro del hombre y le hirieron la piel. Su espada cayo varios metros lejos de su alcanze. El hombre del anillo se puso de pie. Con gran agilidad intento saltar lejos de ella y escapar, pero ella fue mas rápida todavía. Su cola le atravesó el estomago y salió por la espalda partiendo la columna vertebral.

Ella lo acerco hasta su cara. El temblaba, mientras la sangre manchaba el suelo. –Donde esta?! Donde esta el Avatar?!- su voz era como la sinfonía del infierno.

El la miro a los ojos y negó con el rostro. Ella entonces agito su cola y avento el cuerpo, el cual cayo sobre unas lanzas de decoración. Estas le perforaron el cuerpo. En pocos segundos murió.

Ella se acerco a Zhangh. –Espera, espera!

La homicida acerco la navaja de su "cola" y la coloco debajo de la garganta. –Ellos fueron al Templo de la Unidad, estarán ahí en la víspera del equinoxio de primavera.

El hombre suplicaba piedad en sus ojos. Ninguna le fue dada. Ella lo atraveso y al instante murió. Ella miro en dirección al oeste y rugio. El chillido se oyó casi en toda la ciudad en medio de la noche.

--

-No veo nada aquí.- Tongh miraba por todas partes, pero nada lográbamos ver parecido a un templo.

-Tal vez nos equivocamos.- sugirió Zula.

-No puede ser, yo hice los calculos bien. La avioneta no regresara hasta dentro de diez horas, debemos buscar.

Habiamos llegado a una isla boscosa y con relieve montañoso. Estábamos casi en la cima de una de las montañas. Mas bien eran colinas, pero aun asi el terreno era en relieve. Llegamos a una area con un gran acantilado y con una hermosa vista la mar y los bosques de abajo. Sin embaro no podíamos ver nada que sugiriera que ahí existia un templo. Aun asi Yana sospechaba que era subterráneo, pero no habíamos encontrado ninguna cueva, ni ningún acceso que nos llevara bajo tierra.

Todos seguíamos buscando hasta que Zula noto que Yana estaba distraída. Se acerco adonde estaba. –Pasa algo malo.

-No mas bien algo no concuerda. Mira alla arriba. –señalo a un espacio abierto rodeado por unos arboles. Estaba a unos veinte metros de donde estábamos. La inclinación era poca y erafacil de alcanzar.

-Mira como esos arboles son soplados por alguna clase de viento.

-Pero Yana, es un dia de ventisca, eso es mas que normal.

-Lo se, pero ponle atención, el aire no viene de los lados, viene en un angulo de noventa grados, desde abajo.

Yo me acerque junto con Tongh. –Que pasa chicas?

Zula me lo dijo. Yo me quede mirando hacia arriba. –Debemos investigarlo.

Los cuatro comenzamos a subir lentamente. Sin embargo no nos habíamos fijado que la luna y el sol ya no estaban completamente alineados. C

Cuando subimos casi a la cima, debajo de la sombra de varios arobles estaba la entrada del templo. Era cuadrada, y mas bien parecía un orificio en la tierra, pero la descripción con los rollos era perfecta. Súbitamente la tierra se oyo como si se moviera. Una inmensa puerta de piedra comenzaba a deslizarse y cerrar la puerta.

-Chicos vamos!- los cuatro comenzamos a correr lo mas rápido que podíamos, pero estaba claro que seria imposible llegar.

-No llegaremos asi de lentos!- grito Yana. –Preparense!- sin otra aviso mas que ese ella nos envolvió en un torbellino de aire. Los cuatro volamos y caimos dentro. La puerta se cerro un segundo despues en un golpe estruendoso.

Tongh se acerco a la piedra e intento ejercer control. –Uggg! No puedo! Hay uba fuerza en esa piedra que no me permite abrirla.

Todos se quedaron mirándome. –Ya estamos aquí, debemos ver porque teníamos que venir.

-Pero si es peligroso Kinto. No quiero que ninguno de nosotros corra peligro.- Tongh de verdad parecía preocupado.

-No lo creo, el que dejo esos rollos deseaba que viniéramos y dudo que sea para matarnos. Hay algo aquí que puede ser la clave para salvar lo que queda del mundo. Debemos intentar.

Les hice señas que me siguieran. Comenzamos a bajar un pasillo que se inclinaba un poco. Era muy estrecho, tanto asi que solo uno a la vez podía entrar. Salimos a un cuartito hecho de piedra y sin nada dentro. Solo había una puerta al final. Tenia varias decoraciones.

Algo raro pasaba ahí. No había ningún tipo de fuego que alumbrara los interiores, pero como si la luz se creara del aire, todo el lugar estaba bien iluminado.

Y cuando entramos, no lo podía creer. Entramos a un salón enorme. Era de lo mas bello. Completamente azul, celeste y morado con matices de blanco. Habían fuentes de agua, simbolos hermosos y misteriosos. En el centro había una columna que era cuadrada. Tocaba el techo y el suelo. En ella había una silla frente a cada lado. Y en cada lado habían diferentes tipos de imágenes. Eran unas pinturas donde se veian a seres fantásticos ayudar al hombre. Cada uno de las pinturas llevaba en el fondo la imagen de la luna. Luna llena en uno, creciente en la otra, después menguante y por ultimo luna nueva.

Mas arriba en la columna habían miles de simbolos de todo tipo de animal originario de mi tribu. Osos, lobos, peces, ballenas. El arte era único y perfecto. Pero lo mas único de todo era que todo estaba hecho de hielo, pero no hacia frio! El hielo no se derretía, estaba completamente solido. En las paredes habían diversos orificios hechos con gran artesanía. De ellos salian pequeñas cascadas de agua que caian a un ducto que recorría todo el cuarto de una manera cuadrada. Los ductos estaban al nivel del suelo (nos llegaban al pecho), y pegados a la pared. La luz le daba al agua un brillo único.

Habían todod tipo de estantes, donde se encontraban artefactos sagrados, rollos con técnicas de los maestros agua, con miles de años de antigüedad. Era único y hermoso. Parecía un lugar de adoracion. La espiritualidad era sencillamente rebosante.

-Como es que el hielo no se derrite?- pregunto Zula.

-No lo se. –respondi. –Sea lo que sea aquí, debe ser un lugar muy espiritual. Pero sea quien sea que haya adorado aquí no parece estar en casa. Sigamos avanzando chicos.

Salimos por la puerta al otro lado y entramos en un corredor parecido al anterior. Al final llegamos a otra habitación. Similar a la anterior, en tamaño y diseño. La misma columna estaba ahí, pero esta tenia otro tipo de simbolos y figuras. No tenia hielo. En vez, incrustados en las paredes se elevaban varios arboles. Sus troncos estaban hundidos en las paredes, pero la copa de los arboles se extendia por el techo. Lianas y musgo crecia de una manera única y decorativa alrededor de la columna y mesas. En si, el techo estaba escondido por miles de hojas que eran tan espesas y crecidas que estaban a solo un par de metros de nosotros. También pude notar una telaraña.

-Wow! –Tongh corrió a ver los murales. En ellos estaban pinturas de antiguos maestros y guerreros de la Tierra. –Nunca pensé en ver estas técnicas tan increíbles.

Las chicas comenzaron a investigar también. El lugar estaba perfectamente iluminado aun debajo de la sombra de las hojas. La energía espiritual era demasiado fuerte. Entonces note un ruido. Unas hojas crujieron. Mire hacia arriba pero no se veía nada. Otro crujido. Comenze a mirar con mas detenimiento. Aun nada. No había nada que ver ahí. Hasta que de la nada salió una sombra entre las hojas. Una criatura cayo encima de mi y me embistió. Cai unos metros atrás. El golpe me aturdió, pero me puse rápido de pie. Los otros chicos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo.

Una araña gigantesca, que me podía llegar al pecho, estaba parada frente a nosotros. Era monstruosa, negra, cubierta de pelos en todo el cuerpo. Sus colmillos estaban manchados de sangre seca, pero su saliva se mezclaba con ella y la gotas rojas caian al suelo.

Los cuatro intentamos dar un ataque los cuatro juntos, pero la araña salto y lanzo una red del abdomen. Los cuatro quedamos colgados de una telaraña a como un metro del piso.

-Ugg! Que rayos!- grito Tongh.

Los demás estábamos mas pasmados viendo al enrome arácnido. No es que no habíamos enfrentado monstruos antes, pero nadie se imagino un araña gigante.

-Ustedes han violado territorio muy espiritual. Deberán ser exterminados.- su voz era muy grave, cuando hablaba, movia los colmillos de lado a lado.

La araña se comenzó a acercar a mi, levantando sus enormes caninos, listos para metérmelos.

-Espera! Soy el Avatar! He venido aquí porque encontré dos rollos que me dijeron que debía venir.

El arácnido se quedo inmóvil un tiempo. –El Avatar?- escupió una especie de liquido viscoso sobre la red y esta comenzó a deshacerse, sin hacernos daño. –Mil disculpas. Mi nombre es Ogcta, y soy el espíritu guardian de este templo. Mi deber es protegerlo de los invasores que desean profanara sus reliquias.

-No hemos venido a eso.

-Lo se y mil disculpas otra vez. Por favor Avatar, ven conmigo. Y si estos son los tres maestros de la profecía, que vengan.

Tongh se abalanzo a discutir con la araña. Pero yo lo tome del brazo y lo hice retroceder. –Silencio y eso va con todos ustedes.

La araña se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar. Nosotros la seguimos en silencio, con cierta distancia. Zula se acerco y me dijo suavemente. –No me da buena espina esta araña.

-Ni a mi me da buena espina confiar en arácnidos gigantes, pero no parece haber otra opción, o si?

Ella asintió.

Comenzamos a entrar a un nuevo pasillo, idéntico a los anteriores. La araña empezó a hablar. –Esto que ven es el templo de la unidad. Es el aposento mas santo en el mundo. Lo era antes y lo es todavía. Este templo fue construido por el primer Avatar. Representa la unidad que debe existir en las naciones. La manera en que están conectados los cuartos refleja el hecho de como cada nación esta conectada una con otra, conformando una unidad.

Fue destruido cuando comenzó la guerra de Sozin, pero al finalizar, el Avatar de esa época lo reconstruyo. El templo se volvió el centro puro de la esencia de los espiritus. –entramos al area del fuego.

-La espiritualidad del mundo quedo recogida en este templo. Esta construcción sin embargo es solo la cueva donde se esconde la verdadera fuente de espiritualidad. Este lugar es el ultimo gran santuario de los espiritus y el vestigio de lo que el mundo una vez fue. Toma el modelo que te esta enseñando y asi podras traer balance a este mundo.

Llegamos al area del aire. La raña se dio vuelta para vernos. Parece que solo dos de sus seis ojos le servían para mirar. –Avatar, te llevare al centro de toda la espiritualidad de este templo. El poder que aquí se esconde es inmenso. Te sientes digno de llevar esta carga?

Asentí.

La araña tamborileo el suelo con las patas y se abrió una compuerta en el piso. Ella se metió y la seguimos. Entramos a un cuarto cavernoso. No estaba decorado, excepto por las cuatro esquinas. En cada uno había un pedestal. Cada uno tenia símbolos y en su centro, lo que se elevaba en los pedestales se encontraba lo que parecían unos cristales.

La araña se aproximo a mi. Su presencia me ponía nervioso. –Lo que ustedes ven son los cristales de la esencia. Te serán de ayuda.

-Que clase de poder poseen esos critales?

-Lo sabras en su tiempo. Cada cristal solo puede ser utilizado por uno de ustedes. A ti Kinto solo se te será posible usar el del agua, al maestro tierra, el de la tierra y respectivamente. Pero tengan cuidado, no están listos para su poder. No los usen solo guárdenlos hasta que llegue el tiempo.

Ahora, cada uno de ustedes vaya y colóquese frente al cristal que eles corresponde.

Asi hicimos. Cada uno se puso frente al cristal que le había sido asignado. –Antes de intentar tomarlos, deberán saber que no les será posible sacarlos si no lo hacen todos simultáneamente.

Con las manos listas le di las instrucciones a los demás. –Cuando diga tres los tomaran y sacaran lo mas rápido posible. Uno… dos…tres!

Tome el cristal y los demás hicieron los mismo. Cada uno saco el crital de su pedestal y loa sostuvimos en nuestras manos. De inmediato los cristales brillaron, el mio azul, el de Zula rojo, el de Yana naranja y el de Tongh verde.

Pude sentri una inmensa espiritualidad recorrer el lugar. Tome el cristal que por cierto era bastante pesado y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

-Vieron eso?- pregunto Zula.

-Vimos?- dijo Tongh. –Estas ciega o que?

-Querras decir sentimos.

Yana se acerco. –Es cierto, yo pude sentir el gran impacto espiritual.

-Ogcta…- me di la vuleta para buscar al espíritu pero este no estaba. Cuando vi que estaba metido en un hoyo cerca del techo, como una madriguera. La araña asomo su cabeza. –Bien hecho. Pero lamento decirles que tendrán que morir.

-Que?!

-Silencio! La homicida de medianoche asi lo ha mandado. – la araña se escondió en su madriguera.

.Que crees que haga?- pregunto Zula.

-Vamos chicos.- dije. –Creo que intentara derrumbar el templo.

En eso el techo comenzó a rajarse y piedra comenzaron a caer del techo. –Chicos!- grite. –Vamos!

Los cuatro comenzamos a correr. Aunque el edificio si se estaba derrumbando, solo se podían ver arenilla caer de las orillas del techo. Algunas vasijas se caian y quebraban. El suelo tembló un poco.

-Chicos tendremos que regresar a la entrada!

-Kinto, -replico Tongh. –Pero la entrada esta sellada!

-Es la única opción!

Comenzamos a correr hasta que llegamos a la entrada. Extrañamente estaba abierta. Tongh creo una ramapa para poder salir. Todos la usamos menos Yana. Cuando salimos a la superficie, se hundió la entrada y la tierra cubrió el lugar. No quedo vestigio de nada.

-Lo logramos!- chillo Zula. Los tres nos dimos un abrazo de grupo. Pero notamos que Yana no se nos habia unido.

Ella comenzó a hablar, su voz estaba temblorosa. –No creo que debamos estar abrazándonos todavía….

Un rugido supersónico nos tiro a tierra. La homicida de las sombras comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotros. Detrás de ella el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Las sombras comenzaban a recorrer el horizontes. Justo detrás de ella. Detrás de ella y con ella, venia la oscuridad.

Cuando comenzamos a levantarnos ella extendió un inmenso latigo de cadenas y nos azoto a los cuatro de un solo golpe. Yo cai restregándome en la grama. Yana no logro usar el aire control y quedo a unos metros de mi. Ella se deslizo sobre el pasto hasta que se golpeo en una gran piedra. Tongh quedo enredado en las ramas de un árbol.

Solo Zula pudo caer de pie. Ella y la homicida quedaron a cara a cara. La asesina se quedo inmóvil, tan solo blandiendo su cola manchada de sangre.

Zula se lanzo contra ella con guantes de fuego en ambas manos. Ella tomo impulso y salto hacia la homicida. Todo pareció tan lento. Cada segundo parecían horas. Antes que toda esa energía explotara sobre el monstruo, este azoto a Zula con su cola. Ella cayo y comenzó a rodar hacia el borde del acantilado. Estando a punto de caer al precipicio ella pudo tomarse de una mano del borde. Su cuerpo colgaba en el aire, solo su mano impidiéndole irse al vacio. La asesina se aproximo a ella.

Yo comenzaba a recuperar mis fuerzas. Me estaba poniendo de pie cuando vi la escena. –Zula!- pero me tropeze y cai de rodillas.

La homicida de media noche miro a su victima a los ojos y ella la miro también. Con una gracia mortal, la homicida extendió la cola y la ensarto en la roca. Esta se partió y antes que Zula pudiese tomarse del borde que no se venia abajo comenzó a caer. Lo único que pudo hacer fue rozar con la punta de los dedos la piedra. Y silenciosamente su cuerpo descendió al vacio.

-No!!- me puse de pie. Estaba impotente. La asesina se dio la vuelta y me sonrio.

Me deje ir al suelo, hincado. Las lagrimas me brotaban de los ojos. Estaba lleno de sentimientos, dolor, angustia, impotencia, odio. Si odio. Un amargo sentimiento que se apodero de mi.

Tongh estaba parado inmóvil. Detrás de mi y con Yana en los brazos, ninguno pensó que lo que acababan de ver alguna vez ocurriría. En ese momento fue solo un silencio.

-Zula!! NO!!- y la ira tomo posesión de mi.

Una inmensa energía me envolvió. Mi cuerpo comenzó a levitar varios metros sobre el suelo. Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar y mi voz se convirtió en una monstruosa expresión de gritos y alaridos. –NO!!

Esa inmensa energía me comenzó a recorrer mas y mas. Cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas poderosa. Alrededor de mi una inmensa energia, cientos de relámpagos, me recorrían en los brazos y piernas. Alrededor de todo mi ser miles de rayos se formaban. De pronto toda esa descarga corrió por mis brazos y salió expulsada. Miles de rayos, una masa de energía embistieron al monstruo, cada uno, hasta el ultimo descargaron toda mi ira sobre ella.

La rodearon como una bola y se encogieron. Y en un instante se expandió en una explosión. El estallido de luz recorrió toda el area como un estallido. Y asi la homicida de la noche cayo al precipicio y se hundió al vacio, cubierta por toneladas de piedras. Y detrás de ella el sol se termino de ocultar en la oscuridad.

Mi cuerpo cayo a tierra. Yana y Tongh vinieron en mi auxilio. Yo estaba hincado apoyándome en el suelo con las manos. Yana me cubrió con su abrazo, la espalda y acerco su cabeza a la mia.

En medio de mis gemidos alcanze a decir, -Zula se ha ido… se ha ido….


End file.
